Insecurities
by aangismyhomie
Summary: Based on the 2k12 series. Donatello is happier than he ever thought he would be with April as his girlfriend, but when new milestones in their relationship are approached they both feel insecure sometimes. Rated M for eventual lemon.
1. Being Together

**Hey all! I felt like some fluffy Apriltello, so here it is! (Based on 2k12)**

**I don't own TMNT, if I did Apriltello would be canon and Casey would prolly be with Raph. **

April O'Neil hummed as she ran the paintbrush up her big toe. She had picked a purple polish. Not her usual color, but it had been a whole week since she had seen her boyfriend Donatello and she was feeling a bit sentimental. After the turtles' latest run-in with Dogpound the Shellraiser had been completely obliterated, leaving Donnie to build the whole thing again from scratch as soon as he could so the turtles could stay on top of tracking the Kraang (who Donnie had been particularly determined to thwart ever since he discovered they were after his April). Girlishly, a giggle bubbled up from April's throat. She was _his _April now. Ever since that month-ago awkward confession and first kiss, she was _his. _And he was _hers. _

Which brought her right back to being frustrated that she hadn't seen him in so long. She did have a big school project to work on, so she supposed it was for the best that she hadn't been distracted- but just texts from the scientific turtle hadn't been quite enough for her. She was ready to have Donatello back in her arms.

Speak of the devil, a tiny knock came from her window at just that moment. How ecstatic she was to see that gap-toothed grin again! She waved and gestured to indicate the window was unlocked and he could enter because she didn't want to ruin her toes, but as soon as Donatello had crossed she room to her bed her arms were around his waist tightly.

"I missed you!" She announced, looking up at him with an expression of joy on her face. Donatello broke the embrace to sit on the bed and press a lingering kiss to April's lips.

"I noticed, the purple on your toes looks good." He chuckled and kissed her again, sighing and touching his forehead to hers when he broke the kiss. "Shell, April, I've missed you so much."

"I'm guessing the Shellraiser's done?" She threw her arms around his neck again, not willing to let him go just yet. Donatello nodded, winding his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, just put the final touches on an hour ago. Sorry it took me a while to get here; I took a shower to get rid of all the motor oil." April shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize, Donnie. You've been keeping in touch with me all week, I have no reason to complain. Besides, I know it's important to you that you guys get back to tracking the Kraang." Donatello nodded.

"Absolutely. I just wish...I wish few things were different." He said quietly. April pushed away from him gently, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I just..." Donnie rubbed the back of his head. "You know, I wish you had your dad here with you. I wish the Kraang had never come here from Dimension X and...you know, I wish I was just a normal guy. We could go on dates, maybe we'd be at school together, and-"

"And you need to stop talking now, because you're speaking complete nonsense." April smirked. "Donnie, if the Kraang had never come here I never would have met you in the first place. You wouldn't even be you, you'd be a regular turtle. And..." April broke eye contact with him. "Of course I want my Dad back. I want to know he's okay...and I miss him. I'd also love to introduce him to you." When she smiled at Donatello again, he noticed her eyes were misty. Donatello wanted to comfort her, but still felt like he hadn't made his point.

"I know I just...thanks for, you know..." He groaned. Why couldn't he sound intelligent when it mattered? He could spout theories into the deaf ears of his brothers all the time but when it came to talking to April, who would actually listen, he was too tongue tied to say a thing. "I know this relationship can't be easy for you, especially with everything else that's going on right now. But thank you for...for giving me a chance." April's brows furrowed in frustration; Donnie was supposed to be smart, here!

"Donnie, I'm not doing this to give you a chance. I'm doing this because I want to be with you." April took hold of one of his large green hands. "I don't want a normal guy. I want Donatello." The aforementioned turtle's face lit up like a beacon.

"April..." Donatello squeezed her hands. "You...you really mean that." It wasn't a question, the turtle was sure of her confession and rejoicing over it. "I...you're the most wonderful girl I've ever known, April O'Neil. You really are." He hugged her and pressed a kiss to her forehead as April giggled.

"Donnie, I'm the only girl you know. Aside from Karai...but I don't think she really counts." Donnie shrugged as he cradled his love closer, propping his chin on top of her head as she snuggled into this chest.

"My point still stands."

**Sorry if this seems kind of random, but I really needed to get it out of my system. Basically I thought that Donnie would start out this relationship pretty insecure. He holds April in very high regard and I think he'd be afraid of disappointing her. But I think he'll get more confident as things progress. :) Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Kissing

**So, I have no idea how much story we're really gonna get here...but if I'm inspired enough, I'll continue. **

"Hey guys!" April greeted as she entered the lair for movie night, plastic bags in tow.

"April!" Mikey, who had been reading in the pit, leapt up from his magazine to embrace his friend and eye her bags curiously. "Whatcha got there?"

"Popcorn and movies, like I promised." April smiled, trying not to seem anxious as she noticed the other turtles weren't in the room. "Where are your brothers?" She asked, breaking eye contact with Mikey so he couldn't detect her bashfulness. However, the normally oblivious turtle was rather perceptive when it came to emotion, and a huge grin crossed his features when he realized who April was really looking for.

_"Donnie _is in his lab, but Leo and Raph are in the gym. Why don't we split up to get them?" April was blushing madly now and set her bags down on the couch.

"Good idea, I'll go get Donnie." She volunteered, heading in the direction of the lab. Mikey chuckled to himself as the human teen practically raced to get to her boyfriend.

"That's _adorable!_" He gushed to himself when she was out of earshot.

...

As promised, April found Donnie in his lab, sitting at his desk and going over different notes and blueprints. Doing her best to be quiet (thanks, Master Splinter!) she crossed to the room, aiming to sneak up on him from behind.

"Hey there, stranger." April wound her arms around Donnie's neck from behind, dropping a kiss to his cheek. "Fancy meeting you here." April internally cheered when a gap-toothed grin lit up her favorite scientist's face, and the excited turtle grabbed her around the middle and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey there." He nuzzled into her neck.

"What are you working on?" She asked, looking over the notes spread out over his desk.

"Just some upgrades to the T-phones." Donnie pressed his lips to April's pulse point. "I missed you." He whispered lowly into her soft skin.

"Donnie," April chuckled. "I just saw you yesterday, remember?" She hummed happily as more kisses peppered her neck.

"Well of course I do, I'd been missing you for a whole week." Donnie squeezed her a bit tighter. "Doesn't mean I didn't miss you." April hummed her agreement. Last night had been nice, even if her aunt had come upstairs for bed when their kissing had become a little less than innocent. Man, that had been frustrating. They had only ever gotten to make out once aside from that, and since neither of them hadn't had any experience it hadn't really been the best. However, this only really made her want to practice more, and having her aunt almost walk in was a total mood killer.

"I guess we didn't really get to spend a bunch of time..._together, _yesterday." April reflected, the meaning apparent in her tone. Donatello stiffened.

"I...no. I guess we didn't." He agreed, laughing nervously. In all seriousness, Donatello _loved _kissing April. Thankfully, it was something they could actually do, since his DNA decided a human mouth was the best fit for him, so dropping little pecks to her neck, or nose, or head, or cheeks, or lips was something he could do easily. But... at the same time, though...he barely had any lips. And...his mouth and tongue were kind of bigger than hers. So when it came to full on making out...he was just a tad bit apprehensive about kissing her. Really, he liked her face, he didn't want to suck it off accidentally (he knows that won't _really_ happen, okay? But the potential for embarrassment was still pretty high).

"Is something wrong?" Donatello's train of thought was interrupted and he found himself staring into April's big blue eyes, eyes that always seemed to draw the truth out of him. He figured he may as well confess his fear; it's not like April would judge him.

"I'm just...we're...very different. And, full-on kissing, like, making out...would be..."

"Awkward?" April guessed. Donatello groaned and nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Donnie-" April started, but was cut off from a timid knock on the door of the lab."

"Um...guys?" Came Leonardo's voice. "Are you coming to movie night? Raph's getting a little impatient, and he was on his way here but I figured you'd rather it be me...um, anyway, the popcorn and stuff is all ready, we're just waiting on you two. Unless you're...busy, or something...then I'll just...go..." April was doing her best to hold back her giggles; Leo's insistence on being gentlemanly was adorable, but he clearly couldn't stop thinking about what Donnie and April may have been doing to behind the door and it was flustering him, to say the least.

"Can't we just stay here?" Donnie whispered. "You're so soft, and we haven't cuddled much since last week..." April shook her head and lifted Donnie's chin with her knuckle so his face was level with hers and gave him a lingering kiss.

"Come on, Donnie. You've been excited about seeing Iron Man for weeks. We'll talk about this later." She hopped out of his lap and went to the door. "Hey Leo! Sorry we kept you waiting." The two began chatting casually and headed for the living room while Donnie tapped his notes into neat piles and then jogged to catch up.

"Finally!" Raph called when he saw them approaching. "Geez Donnie, you just saw her last night. That wasn't enough 'alone time' for you?" Donnie glared at his brother and sat down on the sofa, smiling when April sat on his lap and leaned against his plastron. He wrapped his arms around her with a contented hum; maybe he could get some snuggle time in after all.

...

"That movie rocked!" Donnie was gushing while he walked April home. "I gotta say, the script was pretty seamless, and I can even forgive a few of the scientific inaccuracies. I _loved _that part with the-" April was having trouble listening to his words; she was too focused on his bouncing steps and beaming grin to keep track of his lighting-fast observations and critiques. Donnie had seemed so beaten down for weeks, it was nice to see him really excited about something (other than her, of course). When his words finally slowed down she felt safe to interject,

"I'm so glad you liked it, Donnie, I really thought it would be up your alley." Donnie gave her hand a squeeze.

"You sure do know me well, April O'Neil." As they came to her bedroom window he opened it for her and stepped to the side, "I'm one shell of a lucky guy." April smiled and tugged on his hand once she'd slipped through the window, prompting him to follow.

"And I'm a lucky girl." She said lowly. "You really are something, Hamato Donatello." She changed the subject quickly, apparently ready to continue their conversation earlier (Well, Donnie figured, April had never really been one for stalling or putting things off.) Her sky-colored eyes were half lidded and sultry, a look Donnie had only seen once before.

"Uhhh, April..." He started to panic as she approached him. What if he did this wrong? How much movement was too much? When did he use his tongue? Where was he supposed to put his hands? "I thought we were gonna-"

"Donnie." She placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. "Calm down. The only thing I have to say on the subject is that practice makes perfect, okay?" She lovingly ran her hand over his cheek. "It's you, and me, and no one else. And there's no right or wrong way to do this. Just whatever works for us, okay?" She removed her finger and waited for protest, but there was none. Donatello simply nodded and reached out to hug her.

"As usual, you're right." He smiled. "So...you, you want to practice now?" April leaned up to his lips,

"Yes." She replied, closing the distance between them. Donatello began to relax, this was somewhat familiar territory. Should he just follow her lead? He supposed that was the easiest way to do it. So when she kissed him again, he kissed her too. They took it slowly, getting used to the way their lips interlocked and moved, until they found a rhythm of sorts. Donnie's hands began to wander, entwining in April's fiery red ponytail and then cupping her jaw. She moved her head, changing the angle of the kiss, and brushed her tongue over his lips. Almost instinctively, Donnie opened his mouth and fought the urge to gasp when their tongues brushed.

This was what he had been really nervous about, but he found it...not as messy and strange as he thought it would be. He could really taste April, something he hadn't expected, and offhandedly wondered how he tasted to her.

Wait. Waitwaitwaitwaitwait.

He was kissing..._really _kissing April. This wasn't that pre-battle rushed attempt at intimate kissing they had done before (not that he regretted that, because he didn't. Even if there had been way too many teeth involved in the process.), this was slow, and languid, and delicious, and _them. This _was the kind of kiss he had dreamed about for so long. He could run his hands over his back, hold her closer, hold her up for better access, just feel April in a way he never had. He had so many more options now, and just because he had opened his mouth.

But...he hadn't tried any of those things yet, and he wanted to, so really, he needed to perfect his basic kissing technique before he moved on to more advanced maneuvers. That was the way Sensei had taught him, right?

Practice makes perfect, doesn't it? And oh, was he going to enjoy the practice.

**Ta da! Another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed. i'm debating about what the third chapter should be...it's probably boob-involved though, so the rating may change yet again. Anyway, if you want more story, please review, I'm having trouble staying inspired on this one. **


	3. Loving

**Aaaaaand it looks like I'm not done with these two yet XD so here's chapter 3! Um...just FYI, nothing physical in this chapter yet...there are some OTHER steps a relationship can take, heh! **

It had been three months since Donatello and April had begun to 'practice' their kissing and while things were going well for them both...it was getting a bit out of hand, as evidenced by Donatello knocking on April's window at 2:30 on a Thursday morning.

See, Donatello had never thought he'd have _anyone, _especially not a girl as amazing as April, and the physical aspect of their relationship just enhanced his steadfast need to protect her, and the Kraang on the rise wasn't helping.

"April!" He hissed in a whisper as he tapped on her window. "April, wake up! There's been more activity on my Kraang app, we've got to get you to the lair! April, come on!" He was taken aback when the window suddenly flew open.

_"WHAT?!" _His aforementioned girlfriend demanded through gritted teeth. "Donnie, do you have any idea what time it is?" She was exasperated, to say the least. This was the fourth time this week he'd done this! It was sweet that he was so concerned but she'd been here this whole time without anything happening, why would the Kraang show up now?

"Doesn't matter, come on!" He gestured wildly. Donnie had discovered in the months of being with April that his usually one-track mind could still be somewhat distracted by low cut pajama tops and sleep-mussed hair, as it was now. He was just learning to multi-task better, he supposed. Fighting to keep his gaze upward, he insisted, "April, please. The Kraang are up to something, you need to go somewhere safe." April rolled her eyes.

"Donnie, just because there's an active system at their headquarters doesn't mean they're headed here right now." She stepped away from the window to let him inside. "Please, can't you relax about this? I already spend all the spare time I possibly have at the lair; I have other obligations like high school and my aunt to worry about."

"You think your Aunt's gonna care about your grades when you're taken away by alien freaks?" Donnie snapped. "April, it's not safe for you here. The Kraang can easily find you but they have no idea where we are! Please, just take what you need and come with me. I'm done dancing around this discussion." April could see the sense in what he was saying, but she'd been training with Splinter for months and knew all the ways to get to the lair if she needed to. And besides, she didn't appreciate being talked to like that.

"You really think Splinter's gonna be okay with me living with you? We've been dating for four months!" It was a weak point, she knew, but it was one of her last resorts. When Splinter found something dishonorable or unnecessary, it just didn't happen. And her abandoning her life wasn't a necessity!

"Master Splinter's given his permission already, he thinks it would be good to have you closer to us. Why won't you just trust me on this?

"Why are you freaking out about this?" April's hands went to her hips. "I can't just abandon my life because you're worrying too much again! Why can't you just-"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU!" Donnie's anger finally began to overflow. "I WON'T LET THE GIRL I LOVE BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!" With that emotional explosion, a heavy silence fell between them. April in particular was completely taken aback.

_"Donnie...Donnie loves me." _The words seemed to snowball in her head until all she could hear was his voice repeating his enraged confession.

"Shell." Donnie cursed. "April, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- ugh." He turned and headed for the window. "I'll keep an eye on my phone...just...call me when you need to talk, okay? The guys and I will be on alert in case the Kraang make any more moves." Before she could protest, he was gone.

...

The next day was tough. She couldn't focus on school like she needed to, all she could focus on was Donatello. As she walked through the halls of Roosevelt High, he was all she could see; his friendly gap and red-brown eyes were everything all of a sudden. _He _was everything.

Why hadn't she stopped him? There was no question in her mind that she loved all of the turtles like family, but Donnie _loved _her. It was like him telling her this had changed her whole world, but she wasn't sure how. Still, one thing was clear: this was for real, now. This easy romance that had blossomed between them was really serious. And she was petrified by it. Not because it hadn't been serious to her, not because she didn't really care for him, but because she_ couldn't_ mess this up now. She felt like there was no room for mistakes anymore, no way she could chance hurting Donatello now.

_Oh. _

Because now...now that she knew he loved her...

_No. _

_Now that she knew he loved her back..._

She never wanted to have to let him go.

...

"Hey guys." April greeted as she entered the lair, suitcase in hand. "What's up?"

"April!" Leo greeted brightly from his place over at the hockey machine, where he was up against Raph. "What's up?"

"Hey, Apes." Raph greeted casually, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Hi April!" Mikey chirped from the floor, where he was playing a video game. "What's the suitcase for?"

April heard and saw all of these things, but her primary focus was on Donatello, who was seated on the couch with a book. The turtle's cheeks had gone bright red, and he was clearly trying to avoid her gaze.

"I um..." She started, her eyes still focused on Donnie. "I've been talking to Donnie, and he thinks it would be safer if I stayed here with you." She said calmly. "And Master Splinter apparently agrees." At her words, Donnie's head snapped up and his eyes met hers.

"So...you're going to stay with us now?" Mikey seemed to be bouncing up and down with his excitement.

"Well, no." April put the suitcase down next to the couch and sat down next to Donatello, placing her hand on top of his. "Not all the time. But I'll try to be here every weekend, and I'll keep my things here in case I need to move in on short notice. Just...to be safer."

"April..." Donnie smiled, and April rejoiced at seeing his cute little gap again. He held out his hand, an offering, and she gladly took it.

"So...did something- guys? Guys, where..." Mikey huffed, frustrating that he wasn't getting any answers as Donnie and April walked in the direction of the lab, hand in hand. "What are they doing?" He asked, turning to Leo and Raph.

"Um...don't worry about it." Leo reassured his brother. "I'm sure they're just...working something out."

"Yeah, like their tongue muscles." Raphael snickered.

...

Needless to say, upon their arrival in Donatello's lab April was pressed up against the door with Donatello kissing her senseless. The inventor framed her jaw with his hands and delved his tongue between her lips, eager to express his thanks at April taking a precaution.

"Thank you." He gasped, breathless, as he broke away briefly. He began to pepper kisses all over her face, repeating his thanks between each kiss.

"Donnie." April breathed softly. "About what you said yesterday..." Donatello stiffened and backed off from April, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Yeah, about that..." He sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry it came out that way...and I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. If you think I'm getting too serious and you're uncomfortable with me..." He tried his best to hold back a dry sob. "April, if you can't do this..._us,_ anymore, if I crossed a line or anything, then do what will make you happy. But...I meant it. I love you."

"Donnie..." April smiled, though he couldn't see it. "Donnie, please look at me." When her boyfriend did look up, his face almost broke her heart. He looked _devastated, _like he was on the verge of losing everything and he couldn't stand it. His cheeks were red, he was shaking...but there was a touch of yearning and hope in his eyes. She could _see _how badly he wanted to hear it, the desire was coming off of him in waves. So why deny him any longer?

"I love you too." She said softly. His eyes went impossibly wide and his face blossomed into a wide smile...but he stayed anchored to his place in front of her. His arms twitched like he wanted to embrace her...but he didn't.

"Really?" His voice came across like a euphoric gasp. "You..." April laughed and moved toward him.

"I love you, Donnie." She repeated, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

**Okay, so no heavy make outs this chapter. Next one, I promise! This chapter was surprisingly hard to write, especially the ending there...hope I didn't disappoint you guys. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	4. Reacting

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the great reviews, they've really kept this thing going. Okay, we got Chapter 4 here- Reacting (Sorry not sorry.). Bumping the rating up to an M because I'm pretty sure you all know what 'reaction' I'm referring to that's gonna be happening here. Heh heh. Get ready for awkward teenage conversation and enjoy :)**

Donatello sighed happily into April's mouth, wrapping his large hands around her buttocks, lifting her and setting her on top of his desk to grant himself a better angle. He relished the first brush of tongues as their lips separated and their mouths merged into a hungry kiss that began to shift into multiples.

He loved this; the taste of April and her little moans and squeaks when he nibbled, loved to interlock their lips and tongues and just connect with her as he was doing now. Rolling his jaw one last time he broke the kiss to suck on her neck right below her ear lobe, one of her favorite spots for him to kiss.

"Donnie..." she whispered, panting slightly. "Ooohhh...that feels nice..." she remarked as he trailed the tip of his tongue over where he'd kissed. She felt his lips stretch into a smile against her neck and he began to trail his lips down to her collarbone. "I love you." She stretched her neck back, drawing him back up and (unfortunately) away from her heaving bosom, which recently Donatello had become rather...fascinated with. However, it was clear she wanted more kisses on her neck, and he'd never really been one to deny her anything. Still, his hands trailed over her stomach, pushing her tank top up and itching to go higher. He'd accidentally brushed against them before...but he wanted to _touch_.

He was part human, after all, so naturally he had some rather human desires. Mainly the desire to see, touch, taste, and/or fondle April's breasts was at the forefront of his mind as of late, which he was rather ashamed of. He considered it a little strange, since he primarily thought of himself as a turtle, but he had to admit that once they started dating and he didn't restrain himself from looking at April as much as he had before her breasts had really...caught his attention.

He loved visiting her at night after patrol and seeing her in her v-necked yellow pajama shirt, that extra flesh more fascinating than he thought it could be. He found himself fighting to keep his eyes on her face; he would die if she caught him ogling her.

But when he was alone, he could think about it a bit more freely. He loved the way her breasts curved, the way they bounced lightly when she jumped or landed a flip. He had spent way more time than he wanted to thinking about them. Shell, he had even daydreamed about her breasts while designing new tech (which had resulted in some accidental sketching on draft paper, unfortunately), and technology and invention was one thing he'd never been distracted from before.

Of course, he still loved her eyes and her smile, and he certainly held April in high emotional regard. But, at the same time, with the advent of them kissing like this and beginning to touch, Donatello had noticed his attraction to April was becoming sexual as well.

"Oh!" She gasped as he scraped his teeth along her neck. April drew her feet together and interlocked them behind Donatello, bringing them upward and intending to tuck them in the shallow space under his shell, when her foot bumped into something soft that felt rather like the rest of Donatello's skin, not the rough lip of his shell.

"GAH!" Donnie stiffened, his hands flying away from April's smooth stomach and going to his back, right where his butt would be if he were a normal human. April panicked, her hands flying to her mouth in surprise. Donnie's eyes were screwed shut and his face was tense; it was clear she'd done something wrong.

"Donnie! Did I hurt you?" she asked. The flushed turtle shook his head and tried to smile reassuringly.

"No, uh...you shocked me." His face relaxed and he fumbled a bit with his hands behind his back,ignoring April's quirked brow when he opened his eyes and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm okay, sweetie, really, I'm fine."

"What...what did I touch, exactly?" She asked. "That didn't feel like your shell."

"Um...it...wasn't my shell." Donatello confirmed. "That...was my..." His blush deepened and he broke eye contact, a tell-tale sign that he was uncomfortable. April rolled her hands one over the other, gesturing for him to go on. "That was, well, it, you see..." He sighed. "My tail."

"Your...tail?" She asked, sounding curious rather than disgusted. "I didn't know you had one." She leaned to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of it, but Donatello swiveled a bit so she didn't see. Why was he acting so odd about this?

"Heh, well my brothers and I tuck them into the back of our shells while fighting." He half-explained. "Turtle tails are...sensitive." April nodded slowly, thinking she understood.

"So, they're fragile?" She guessed. "Your protecting them all the time has caused them to be more sensitive?"

"Um, well, that is to say...um, yes. A-and no." He was really fumbling with his words and stuttering, not something April saw him do often. She placed a comforting hand on his forearm and smiled up at him.

"Donnie...I know there are a lot of differences between us. Physically, I mean." She swallowed, a bit apprehensive about this conversation. But, they needed to talk about it sometime, and really, there was no one else she would rather talk to. "Maybe, since we've gotten more serious now, we should talk about it."

"A-are you sure?" Donatello crossed the room to pull a stool over next to the desk so he could sit down. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable if you're not ready to talk about this..."

"Donnie, it's us, remember?" April smiled. "We'll figure it out together like we always do." Looking into those blue eyes, Donatello felt himself calming down. When he had it together he returned her smile and nodded, ready to start talking.

"So...what do you want to know?"

"Well, um...just how similar to a human male are you?" April did her best not to seem too eager to find out. Really, she'd wondered about this for a long time, almost since they'd started dating. Clearly he enjoyed the...relations they'd already had and he called her beautiful all the time, so she assumed this meant he was attracted to her. But...would they ever be able to be together in that way? If not, she was sure she could get around her urges. Being with Donatello was what mattered, she truly loved him. But...would she be able to make love to him in the future?

"You mean...in a reproductive sense?" Donatello did his best to breathe evenly. April nodded.

"Yeah...unless you're uncomfortable with telling me. It's just...I know that when guys get-" come on April, you can say it- "aroused, they typically have a...physical reaction to that. And, I haven't exactly noticed whether or not you react when we're...close." Donatello began to twiddle his thumbs, mulling over his response.

"Well...I do have a reaction. You just um...felt it." He gulped. "You see, the male turtle's...re-reproductive organs are usually located in the t-tail. That's not the case for me and my brothers, but we do still have tails that can be rather...stimulating in the, um, sexual sense. That's why I was so surprised when you, um...nudged it." Well, that explained his rather violent reaction to having his tail touched. But, if he didn't have anything else there... April felt like her question was a lump in her throat she had to speak around.

"So there's nothing...in your tail? You mean you don't have a- um..."

"No, no! I...I do. It's...I don't know if you can see it, but there's a slightly convex area at the bottom of my plastron. That's...where it's tucked."

"O-oh." April nodded slowly. "Does it...would you-we, be able to...make love? In a traditional sense?"

"Yes." He answered after a long hesitation. "It...drops down. If I'm particularly...aroused it's easier to do so, but there is...access to it." He paused. "I don't know about the implications of size or positioning...if it would be painful or not, or..." He groaned. "Listen to me going on about this, you must think I'm a pervert or something. I'm sorry April, I didn't mean to make this gross." April shook her head rapidly.

"No, Donnie! You didn't do anything wrong. All teenagers think about it...I've been thinking about it too."

"R-really?"

"Yeah." She shrugged, trying to seem casual even as she felt her face burning with a blush. "And I have...reactions to us being together just like you do." She smiled shyly. "Please don't be ashamed, Donnie. We're in this together, remember?" She held out her hand, and he raised it to his lips to brush a kiss across her knuckles.

"Always." He agreed, taking a moment to think. "Um, April? I don't want to sound presumptuous by saying this but...I don't think I'm ready to go all the way yet."

"Me neither." April assured him. "But I'm glad we talked about this. And when we get there, we'll have another discussion." Donatello nodded and reached for April, pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"I l-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! came the insistent tone of Donnie's alarm clock. He groaned and dropped his head to April's shoulder.

"Is it 6:30 already?" April asked with a sad smile. Donatello nodded.

"I gotta go, I can't be late for patrol again." He grumbled. April slid out of his lap and went to fetch her schoolbag from Donnie's desk.

"That's all right Donnie, I should be getting home anyway." April pressed a lingering kiss to his lips and fiddled with the tails of his mask for a moment before pulling away. "Do you wanna drop by after patrol?"

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" He asked, raising an eye ridge in question. "And haven't you not been getting enough sleep anyway?"

"Yep." April said casually, her eyes going half-lidded. "That is true..." She pulled him into a kiss swiftly, slipping brushing her tongue over his lips before breaking the kiss just as quickly as she had started it.

"So...I'm guessing you want me to come over regardless?" Donatello asked, his heart fluttering and face flushing. April tossed a wink over her shoulder.

"Yep." She informed him, popping the 'p' and tossing her bag over her shoulder. Donatello almost hypnotized by the swing of her hips as she made her way out.

"Heh heh...cool."

**Not super proud of that ending, sorry for that. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed Donnie and April having The Talk...next chapter (titled, Seeing) we got some hurt/comfort coming up, so get ready for more fluff! Please review! **


	5. Seeing

**GET READY FOR SOME NU-DI-TAY. **

"Leo, get some clean sheets and linens, take them to my lab and start to set up on my desk. Raph, I need ALL of the first aid supplies, including the sewing stuff and antiseptics. Mikey, get me a bowl of filtered water and some mild antibacterial soap." Donatello began barking out orders as soon as they entered the lair, doing the best not to jostle April in his panic.

"What has happened?" Splinter ran to the living room from his bedroom when he heard the commotion to see April bloodied and in Donnie's arms.

"Foot clan." Donnie explained as he made his way to the lab. "Double katana, two slashes on her midsection. How you holding up, April?"

"Donnie, hurry..." She mumbled. Splinter opened the door of the lab for the couple, proud to see his other sons quickly helping to set up a clean area for Donnie to treat her wounds.

"I'm on it, sweetie." Donnie looked over his supplies as he lay April down on the desk. "Guys, we're gonna need some privacy here." The brothers complied with well-wishes and nervous glances as they exited the room. No doubt they'd be in the living room waiting for news when he was done treating April.

"Is there anything I can bring you, my son?" Splinter volunteered. Donnie considered April for a moment before answering,

"A pillow for her head, just knock when you have it." Already in concentration mode Donatello was washing his hands as fast as he could manage. Splinter nodded and left the room in haste.

"April...one of these cuts goes at an angle between your...your, um, breasts and to the side of your stomach, and the other one's a bit lower on your...abdomen. I need to clean these STAT, but I'm gonna need to remove-"

"Donnie just take my clothes off." She mumbled her assent. Nodding, a blush staining his cheeks, Donatello made quick work of cutting the shirt and bra apart to expose her torso, and then quickly shoved her shorts and tights down her legs. He figured he'd leave them on until later; he needed to get her wounds cleaned out NOW. Coming back to the slash, he held back a gasp at the long gash beginning at the top of her right breast and running to her left rib cage. Thankfully the other, lower cut that ran at the same angle a few inches down was smaller. Starting with water and soap and scrubbing lightly, he did his best to clear away all of the dirt he could find. April hissed and did her best not to flinch as he worked.

"Donatello, I have been knocking for a full minute." Came Splinter's voice from the door. Donnie paused his cleaning and rushed to the door, grabbing the pillow and requesting some clean clothes from April's supply she left at the lair.

"Here ya go, April." Donatello lifted her head with one hand and slid the pillow under it quickly. Grabbing a towel Donatello began to pat her down gently to get rid of the excess water (she was already in pain, he figured she didn't need to be cold on top of that) "I'm gonna take a moment to wash my hands and then I'm gonna use the antiseptic. It's gonna hurt, April, I'm sorry." She heard the rushing of water and Donatello's determined muttering beyond the haze of pain. April almost smiled in the midst of all this. She loved seeing him so concerned and determined; the little wrinkle between his eye ridges when he concentrated was one of her favorite features. of his.

"Okay, I'm going to apply the antiseptic now." Donatello patted lightly at the top of the cut and moved down, internally flinching as April whimpered in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered, dropping the odd kiss to her forehead as he cleaned.

"S'okay..." April's vision was dotted with white.

"You're going to need a few stitches." Donnie internally winced as he threaded a needle with silk thread and touched it to the deepest part of the wound. He paused, feeling his heart thrumming against his chest.

"Donnie." April turned her head to face him. "Donnie, it's okay."

"Maybe I should ask Sensei..." April shook her head (one of the only movements that didn't hurt her).

"Donnie, I trust you. I know you can do this."

"April, I don't know if I can, cleaning you was hard enough...I hate seeing you in so much pain, I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to."

"Hey." April beckoned lightly, the gesture causing her to wince. "Donnie, come here."

"What is it?" He asked as he leaned in close. April tilted her chin up, capturing his lips in a kiss.

"I trust you more than anyone in the world." She whispered when she broke the contact. "I love you, Hamato Donatello. I have faith in you." His eye ridges were still scrunched up in concern, but eventually he nodded and complied.

"This is going to pinch." He warned. April hardly reacted when he pierced her skin, she simply closed her eyes. Donatello fought to breathe evenly as he dragged the needle and thread through the resistance of her flesh. _Focus, _he told himself. _It's just another thing that needs fixing. _Four stitches later he cut the thread for the final time, feeling a sense of relief as the scissors bit through the string.

"Done." He made quick work of bandaging the wounds and rushed over to the door, gathering a folded set of clothes Splinter had left outside. She wasn't able to wear the pants over her wounds, so Donnie helped her get her arms and head into the (thankfully over-sized) shirt and slipped some socks onto her feet to keep her warm. Wrapping her up in the sheet and cradling her like the treasure she was, Donatello made his way to his room and tucked her into his bed, giving her some pain pills he had developed to help lull her to sleep and dull the pain.

...

That was probably the hardest thing Donatello had ever had to do. Disarming a bomb had been nothing compared to this.

April's beautiful features contorted in pain, the whimpers and occasional sobs...and there was nothing he could do but cause her _more _pain. Sure, in the long run he did what needed to be done and April would be better for it, but still hurt horribly to have seen her that way. Seeing April naked and wracked with pain beneath him had unsettled him almost as much as Splinter being controlled by the Rat King.

Woah.

Hold up.

April had been _naked _that entire time?!

Of course he remembered asking if he could remove her clothes, but...naked. April had been NAKED. He wracked his brain to remember what she had looked like, but all he could remember was those horrible cuts. There was a sickening gash of red where her alabaster stomach should have been, sickening ridges of divided flesh where rosy-peaked breasts should have been, glistening red where the center of her womanhood should have resided at the apex of her thighs.

Where he should have seen beauty all he could see was horror and injury. In all of the different situations he had imagined where he potentially would get to see her naked, this one had never occurred to him. He had wanted something tender and special and sweet like an embrace after a movie night at her aunt's house that led to more or a heated training session that became all lips and caresses and panting breaths, not this panicky, shaky-handed rush to treat her wounds.

Donatello glanced over to his bed where April was sleeping soundly. How had she felt about it? Surely this wasn't the way she had wanted to open herself up to him. She must have felt embarrassed or disappointed that things had gone down the way they had, and his April didn't deserve that. She deserved to be worshiped and admired; she deserved to see how awed he was by all of her.

Right at that moment he promised himself: once she was healed, he would do something special for her so she could see all of that and more. _  
_

...

"Oh, Donnie!" April crowed with delight when she saw the roses clutched in her favorite ninja's hand. Careful not to damage herself further (it had been three weeks since her injury; getting up and sitting down were still extremely painful) she rose from her bed and crossed the room to her window to let him in.

"Hey." He smiled, kissing her before he ducked into the room. "These are for you, my fair lady." He presented the bouquet to her with a bow and flick of the wrist. April rolled her eyes and accepted them happily.

"They're beautiful..." she smiled. "But how did you get them?"

"Oh, I have my ways." He replied, waggling his eye ridges. "How's the scar healing?" He had examined it a few times in the past, always with her permission and never removing her clothing. He simply lifted her shirt and moved the middle of her bra and kept his examinations quick due to her apprehension. Turns out he had been right in his suspicions that she may be embarrassed; April always seemed self-conscious when he asked to see her scar, so he tried to stamp down his paranoid boyfriend reflex and only check if she reported any symptoms of infection.

"Fine, it's flattening out like you said it should." She assured him, fingering the petals of the delicate flowers. April had always thought his concern sweet, but felt rather anxious whenever he examined the wounds. She had wanted it to be special, the first time he saw her without clothes. And now all he had to remember from it was those ugly cuts.

"No discharge?" He asked. _Uh oh, _April thought. _He's in doctor mode. Here we go again. _

"Nope."

"And the swelling?"

"Gone down as well, and I've been icing it."

"That's my girl." He grinned. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, I should put these in water and then I was thinking stay-in movie night."

"Great!" He said enthusiastically. "Is your Aunt still on that overnight?"

"Yep." April answered, relieved her Aunt was gone so often. Probably the only reason she had been able to hide her wounds was because her aunt had been on a week-long business trip. April had simply called her and claimed she had a stomach virus so she could stay home from school; Donnie and his brothers would come over to keep her company and take care of her. "You wanna go make the popcorn?"

"Sure." He pecked her forehead and took the flowers from her hands. "I'll get a vase for these too, you can pick out a movie and set up your laptop."

"Okay." She gave him a little wave as he exited and made his way to the kitchen. Used to this routine he grabbed a packet and stuck it in the microwave, pressing the 'popcorn' button and then going about his way finding a vase. He found one in a high cabinet; a simple glass shape with no detail. Figuring it would suffice he filled it partially and got to work arranging the roses. He smiled as he fingered the pink petals, thinking of his own perfect flower upstairs. Nervously his hand went to his belt; inside he'd tucked in a small velvet jewelry box he'd foraged for for hours yesterday. Opening it, he smiled down at the trinket inside. Hopefully this would help her see just how perfect he thought she was.

...

As the couple on screen embraced Donatello couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the girl snuggled in his arms. Even curled up here, on her bed, wearing a faded t-shirt and pink polka dotted pajama pants with her hair in a messy bun he couldn't help but find her breathtaking. He supposed now may be the time to show her that.

"Um, April?"

"Yes?" She shifted, blinking up at him with her bright blue eyes.

"I...I made you something." He reached into his belt and took out the box, holding out to her timidly. "Here." Surprise and confusion on her features, April took the box from his hands and opened the lid to reveal a delicately rendered cherry blossom made from scrap metal on a chain.

"Donnie, it's beautiful!" She gushed, picking up the shining flower. "Is that...what flower is that?"

"A sakura flower, a cherry blossom. They're traditional Japanese symbols of beauty." He explained as he took the necklace from her to fasten it about her lily-white neck. "You have so much to you April; brains, attitude, intuition...but I still can't help but think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, inside and out." She smiled at him shyly, but he noticed something falter in her features; a twinge of disbelief.

"What is it?" He asked. April shrugged.

"It's nothing Donnie. This gift is wonderful, really." His answering glare told her that she wouldn't be getting off that easy, and she admitted, "Really, it's stupid and shallow." Those brown-red eyes continued to burn into her with their gaze and she finally revealed, "I just...haven't really been feeling 'beautiful' lately." When she looked back at Donatello, his eyes were twinkling with mirth and understanding.

"I know." He admitted.

"You know?"

"Yeah...I could tell. Lately you've been a lot...shyer than usual. You won't look me in the eye when I examine you and when you catch me looking at you you've been getting all flustered, which I thought was _my _job." He teased. She crinkled her nose at him in return, giggling lightly when he pecked her lips. "Is it because of the cuts?" He asked after a pause.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I just wanted me opening up to you to be special...now I just feel so ugly... and I haven't been so sure of myself, I guess." Donatello balked, surprised the confident girl he'd fallen for was so insecure all of a sudden.

"April...you're gorgeous." He insisted. "To be honest, I was so worried when it happened that I didn't realize you had been naked until after you had fallen asleep."

"So...you haven't really...seen me, then?" She asked shyly, a look he thought could possibly be relief on her face. He shook his head.

"I mean...no. Not really. I didn't really _look_ when you were exposed before, all I saw was how much pain you were in." He sighed. "I hated seeing that, and I've hated seeing you so unsure. You're always beautiful to me, April. You're my cherry blossom." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "My Sakura..."

"Donnie..." She captured his lips with her own. "I love you." She shut her laptop and set it on her bedside table, the movie entirely forgotten by now. Smiling widely and circling her arms around his neck, April kissed Donatello deeply. He responded with an approving little moan, bracing himself on top of her and prying her mouth open with his own to deepen the kiss. April 'hmm'ed happily, sweeping her tongue into his mouth and enjoying his familiar taste. Her hands wandered up his plastron, framing his jaw and eventually toying with the ends of his mask, something she knew would excite him greatly. She internally smirked at his responding groan, only to flinch and gasp when his fingers brushed her stomach. Donatello backed off to sit on his heels, blushing and flustered as he always was when he thought he'd made a mistake.

"I'm sorry April!" He blurted. "Um...is this-" He was going to say something about boundaries, but his train of thought promptly crashed when she began to lift her shirt. "...okay..."

April's heart was pounding, but she knew she was sure. This boy thought he was beautiful. He had stood by her through thick and thin and made her feel better about herself than anyone ever had. There was no one else she'd rather share herself with.

Donatello stared. The scars on her stomach looked thin and downright minor compared to before when they were the most horrifying thing he'd ever beheld...but now, as she lifted her shirt over her head and lay under him, he could see so much more. For one, she wasn't wearing a bra...her breasts were bigger than he'd thought they were, but still rather petite. They were proportionally beautiful, sloping at the top and weighty at the bottom with small rosy nipples that were tightening in the cool air. Her stomach was beginning to show muscle definition and tapered in at her waist, creating a perfect hourglass midsection.

"April..." he breathed, his face burning. "You're..._so beautiful." _She sat up to catch his lips again, skimming over his purple bandanna.

"Can I..." He gave a nod of assent and she lifted away the mask, her eyes widening at his unadorned face. The stripe of purple in her hand fluttered to the floor, forgotten as she skimmed her thin fingers over his features. She kissed the bump where his nose would have been, his forehead, the corner of his mouth, and then she was in his arms again. He lay down, bringing her on top of him. As they kissed she pushed at his various protective pads, prompting him to remove the various bandages and gear until he was as bare as the day he was hatched. His bare fingers tugged her hair loose and roved through the fiery locks, relishing the feeling of the silky strands slipping through his fingers.

As he adjusted April noticed a distinctive slant from his stomach down to his chest. _That's right..._she thought. _It's at the bottom, under his plastron. _She broke away from his kiss and sat up, voicing her desire.

"Can I..." She panted as he kissed her neck. "Donnie...I want to see you." He felt the shock of her words through his hazy passion.

"You mean..." he did his best not to squeak. She nodded, trailing her hands down to the base of his plastron, where she noted his tail for the first time. She didn't say anything about it, not wanting to embarrass him. "Are...are you sure?" He asked, breathless. April nodded.

"Mhmm." She hummed. "You don't have to...but I'm curious. And...I can show you me too, if you want." Donatello considered for a moment.

"You're...positive you want to see?" He asked again, his voice shaking. April pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You don't have to, Donnie." She assured him. "But...yes."

"...okay." He agreed after a long pause. "I...I'm going to drop down. You may want to move your hand, though." April complied and waited. For a moment, nothing...

And then, there he was.

He was bigger than she thought he'd be, but that made sense considering turtle's proportions. She had been a bit apprehensive about how turtle-y he would look but...he didn't. The tip of him was mushroom-shaped like a normal man, he was long and cylindrical just like a human being. He was green, of course, and a bit darker on that part of him. But April felt a bit of apprehension lift from her heart, because even though he was large, this looked possible, that he would fit with her. That they could be together in the most intimate sense...and she felt such a pronounced sense of desire in her heart and her center at that moment.

"I like you..." she whispered. Resisting the temptation to touch him, she looked up into his eyes to see his pupils blown wide with lust. Skimming her sides, her hands went to her waistband of her pajama pants. "Did you want to see?" Donatello gulped audibly.

"I...you don't have to..." She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him, stopping the flow of his words.

"It's okay." She slipped the pants down her hips slowly, dropping them to the floor when they were removed. "It's just me..." And she leaned back, parting her legs...and for a moment Donatello was convinced he had died and gone to heaven. April was lying before him wearing nothing but the necklace he'd made and a smile, and it was the most glorious thing he had ever beheld. Her folds were glistening and petal-pink, and he could _smell _the heady scent of her desire, it was overpowering him. He leaned over to kiss her, embrace her, just _connect _with that angel in front of him when his phone rang.

Both teenagers jumped and scrambled, pulling on clothing and pads and masks with haste.

"What?!" Donnie barked when he picked up. April tied up her hair, her beating heart and warm face the only evidence of what had just transpired. "The fuse box is in my lab." Donnie was rubbing his temple in an attempt to soothe his frustration, which only seemed to be building steadily. "Are you kidding me? You don't know how to- fine! _Fine. _I'm on my way." A sigh. "Yeah, I'm sorry you interrupted me too. I'll see you in 10, Leo." He hung up and groaned.

"What's wrong?" April asked. Donnie laughed bitterly.

"Power's out and they don't know what to do. Apparently they've been trying to fix it for 45 minutes already." He groaned again. "I'm sorry April."

"It's okay..." she said, but her tone conveyed it was really anything but. Donnie smiled and hugged her close, stroking her hair.

"_Aishiteru, _my Sakura." He whispered in her ear. April returned the sentiment and gave him a goodbye kiss.

"Do...do you want to come over tomorrow night?" She asked, stopping him at the window. "We...didn't really get to finish our movie." Wide-eyed, Donatello nodded.

"Absolutely. I'll...I'll text you."

"Okay." April smiled.

When he was gone, she smiled at the flowers beside her bed and felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.

**Well...that pet name bit totally wrote itself. Also, they got naked. Keep in mind that this fic isn't really gonna get super-sexy because it's mostly about the awkward fluffy bits...but I hope this was still somewhat sensual. Get ready for come more...direct contact in the next chapter: Touching. I'm so glad you've all been enjoying this story, please let me know what you think of this chapter. It's the first time I've posted something like this and I'm a little shy about it. You've all been so supportive, my wonderful readers, thank you :) **


	6. Touching

**Hi you wonderful readers! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing (Star Potter 4 Ever, SylvieNe, I Love Kittens too, PrismaTrumpet, lovesosa123, TrueLove'sMiss, Serb, Dazja, clary2008, NightOwl285, The Red Dove, Tenshiii77, Scotia Daniel, NOTaMuffin, flynalien, BeatrixcGuffery, x3Sariix3, Sue, 9aza, Mary, cdsanmx, and all the guests who reviewed, you guys ROCK!) . I'll respond to a few reviews here because a few of them didn't have the PM feature. **

**appointee23- Yeah, the beginning was a bit on the dramatic side but I felt that April, who's generally a pretty confident girl, needed a catalyst for being really insecure and to expose herself to Donnie. I also LOVE hurt/comfort stuff and I wanted to show Donatello in the face of an April-related crisis (I know a lot of fans wonder how he would act, including me.). Maybe I conveyed it a little too dramatically; her injuries really were just cuts and not particularly life-threatening. The panic came from A) having no where to take her to explain the cuts and therefore having to treat her personally and B) treating someone with giant open wounds in a sewer where one is very vulnerable to infection and C) treating the girl you love when it can hurt her before she gets better. I just had a surgery myself and I can attest that without painkillers on board, fresh cuts like that HURT. I LOVE all of the characters, and this is my first TMNT fic so I didn't want to just ignore them. A ha! You must be psychic, I was drafting a father/son talk between Splinter and Donnie when I opened your review! I may involve Raph in the future a bit more as well :) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**turtleformer66- Thank you! I'm glad there haven't been too many spelling mistakes, I try to watch for those. :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE MILD SMUT. I KNOW THAT'S WHY ALL OF YOU ARE HERE, BUT I'M JUST THROWING OUT THE PRECAUTION IN CASE SOMEONE MISSED THE MEMO. **

"My son." Splinter approached Donatello after morning training. "I must speak with you." He headed into his room, gesturing for the young turtle to follow.

"Yes, sensei?" Donnie asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground. Splinter took a deep breath and mulled over his plan again. He had never thought a talk like this would be necessary with any of his sons, least of all the introverted Donatello. But he recognized the dopey, love-sick expression Donatello had been sporting lately and after last night, when his son had been blushing continually all evening after his return from Miss O'Neil's...he felt like something needed to be said.

"I would like to talk to you about your relationship with April." As Splinter had expected, Donatello's face flushed bright red at the mention of the girl's name. "I understand we have already discussed discretion and safety as far as the war with Shredder goes. I know that you understand scientifically how reproduction occurs. But this is still something we must discuss. I care for both you and Miss O'Neil dearly and I want to make sure you are being responsible."

"Um, Sensei, I'm not sure this is really-"

"Sexual relations can change the nature of a relationship." Splinter plowed ahead, ignoring his son's attempt at protest. "Trusting another with your entire self for the first time can be terrifying and yet fulfilling..."

Outside of Splinter's room where the three other Hamato brothers were pressed up against the door eaves dropping, Raphael shuddered.

"On second thought, I'm not so sure I want to hear this..."

"I second that." Leo agreed. They stood, heading for the door with Mikey on their tails.

"What does Splinter mean by 'sec-shoo-all?" Mikey asked when they had reached the living room.

"Not it!" Leo cried, running over to the television set and switching it on, turning Space Heroes up loud enough so he couldn't hear the others. Raph groaned.

"Mikey, do you know where babies come from?"

...

"Hey guys!" April chirped happily as she entered the Lair. "What's up?"

"Hey...April..." Leo gave her a forced smile from where he was seated on the couch. "How was school?"

"Ugh. School." She replied, sticking out her tongue with mock disgust. "Where are the others?"

"Sensei's...talking to Donnie." He told her. "Raph's in the kitchen giving Spike his bath and...Mikey disappeared a while ago, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he skateboards when he...needs to think." He explained, turning a page in his magazine.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything's fine." Raph interrupted, entering the room with a newly clean Spike on his shoulder. "Mikey just got to learn the facts of life today. It's...given him a new perspective."

"The facts of life?" April quirked an eyebrow. "What do you-" Donatello, just finishing up his _long _discussion with Splinter had been heading for the kitchen for a glass of water when he saw the subject of his earlier conversation chatting with his brother.

"APRIL!" Donnie cried out in surprise. "I thought I was coming to get you later, something about an essay?" Smiling, the girl jogged over to her boyfriend to greet him with a hug and a kiss.

"Hey, stranger." She grinned. "That history paper got pushed back another week, so I decided to come over early and get some training in instead. Care to join me?" At her question, Donatello shot a warning look to his brothers. Raphael in particular jumped on any opportunity to tease him, and while Leo wasn't as vocal he usually had a smirk or a wink on hand. Surprisingly, the brothers looked rather unsettled at April's proposition and were avoiding Donatello's gaze. Content there wouldn't be any teasing, Donatello felt it was safe to respond.

"I'd love to." He smiled shyly, taking her hand and heading for the training room. Leo sighed when they were out of earshot and set his magazine down.

"Well, I'll see you later." He stood and stretched. Raph set down the leaf he'd been feeding to Spike.

"Where are you going?" He asked, changing the channel and patting his beloved pet on the head.

"To rummage in a dumpster. I'm pretty sure we're going to want some new rugs in the training room." Leo saluted and was on his way.

...

Honestly, it really had started as sparring. But then she had tagged him, sent him sprawling backwards onto the floor. He was all praise, naturally, but when she leaned over him to make sure he was all right she had been panting and flushed, her bosom heaving, and he really had just lost it at that point. He knew Splinter was out in the living room with his brothers (the rat had not-so-subtly took his leave when he saw the couple beginning to train) so there was no possibility of interruption, and when he had leaned in to kiss her he found that things were escalating quickly and he had no desire to stop them from doing so.

"Donnie..." April moaned, untying his mask and kissing his neck. She was sitting upright in his lap, her hair down over her shoulders. The turtle was brushing his hands over her sides. "My shirt. You can-ah!" With her assent he pushed her shirt up, running his fingers very tentatively over her bra.

"Can I touch you?" He asked. April nodded, scooting in closer to him.

"Yes!" She insisted, growling when he simply kneaded her covered bosom. "Donnie-" instead of instructing him she took the initiative herself and unclasped her bra, throwing it off to the side. "Touch me." She commanded. Donatello nodded, staring at her rosy peaks for a moment before brushing one with his thumb.

"Like that?" He asked. April nodded, all but squirming with her impatience.

"_Please." _She pleaded, leaning back. Donatello kissed her then, balancing new actions with old, and brushed her nipples with his fingers, kneading and then tweaking the mounds of flesh experimentally. April gasped, breaking the kiss and arching her back.

"Did I do it wrong?"

"_No." _She insisted, panting. "Just..." April gasped as he rolled a nipple between two fingers. "_Agh, _Donnie. Your mouth. I want your mouth on me."

"Okay." Donatello kissed her again, and once more. "Okay." cradling her back with one hand he began to kiss his way down her neck and chest. Part of him wished he could be watching her face while he was doing this; when he had been using his hands the flushed apples of her cheeks and half-mast eyes made her all the more breathtaking. She moaned as he built up the tension, peppering the curves of her breasts with small pecks before finally closing his mouth over a nipple.

_"GAH!" _April moaned, throwing her head back. "Oh, Donnie..." He rolled his tongue over her, making sure to tweak and play with the other breast with his hand as he lavished attention on the first before switching. With the scrape of his teeth she jolted, one of her bare feet moving over his tail. Donatello sucked in a breath and released her breast from his mouth's attention, groaning.

"April..." he whispered, kissing her mouth again. Not one to be selfish and feeling it was time to turn the tables, April leaned forward, coaxing him into lying down so she was on top of him, her breasts pressed against his plastron as they kissed. She trailed her hand down his front, careful not to apply any pressure to the convex area at the bottom. She moved her fingers over his tail with a feather light touch.

"May I?" She asked lowly, her tone somewhat seductive. Donatello only nodded, his entire form shuddering with pent-up desire and anticipation. Starting at the base, April ghosted her hand over the appendage slowly, looking at Donnie intently to ensure his approval. His answering moan drew up her confidence, and she began to press more firmly, rubbing her thumb up and down the length of his tail, applying extra pressure at the tip.

"_April!" _He groaned. "Oh, that-that feels..._amazing..." _He arched his back under her ministrations, gasping when she pressed lightly on the bottom of his plastron. Releasing his tail for the moment she crawled back up to his head to kiss him.

"Will you drop down for me?" She asked. Donnie's eyes widened.

"Are you sure you-" April cut him off by squeezing his tail lightly. "Yep, you're sure." He inhaled, exhaled in an attempt to relax and dropped down into April's waiting hand. She began to stroke him similarly to how she'd stroked his tail, noting the drops of moisture at his slit.

"Am I doing this right?" She asked. Donatello nodded with a moan.

"Yes-ah! Yeah. That feels...really, _really good_..." He closed his eyes in contentment, relishing the tension that was building and gasping when a wave of pleasure hit him. Did she know what she was doing to him? What was going to happen if she kept doing it? Suddenly he felt nervous. April wasn't stupid, but sometimes knowing something and then seeing it were dramatically different. What if she thought he was gross? Was it really okay to just...come here? He had some tissues in his belt so he wasn't worried about cleaning up, but..."Um, April, if you keep doing that I'm going to-"

"I know." She cut him off, stilling her hand for a moment to lean down and kiss his lips. "Please, Donnie? I want to do this for you. I want to make you feel good."

"April, you already make me feel good." He cut her off, trying to sit up (a hard task with her hands still clasped around him). Lovingly he cradled her face in his hands, pressing a tender kiss to her mouth. "You don't need to do anything extra for me."

"I know." She promised, tugging his hands away from her face. "But I_ want _to. You make me feel better than anyone else, Donnie. Please, let me make you feel good _this way." _She accentuated her words with a another gentle tug, tightening the coil of tension in the pit of his stomach. April noted a particularly loud moan come from Donatello whenever she moved her thumb over a spot right below his head, so she began to speed up her strokes a bit and apply extra pressure to that area.

_"OH!" _Donatello gasped when he felt his orgasm approaching. Being a teenage boy, he's brought himself to the edge multiple times in the past. But having April love him in the physical sense was more fulfilling than he ever could have thought. Watching her beautiful flushed face, seeing her hand work him with confidence and the fondness in her eyes made him feel so complete that when he hit his peak, all he saw was her.

When he'd come down from his pleasure he sat up, granting April an open-mouthed kiss before gathering a tissue from his belt to wipe his seed from her stomach and chest, struggling not to let his eyes linger at her breasts.

"Was that okay?" She asked in a breathy tone, prompting a chuckle from Donatello.

"Okay? April, that was _incredible." _He gushed, hugging her close. "Thank you." He pushed her back for a moment, glancing down at her shorts shyly. "I have a rather...keen sense of smell." He confessed. "And I can tell you...um, that is, would you like me to return the favor?"

"Donnie, you don't have to." April smiled softly, but Donnie saw the flush on her face and smelled her desire.

"I know." He smirked, quoting her from before. "But I _want _to." April gaped at his half-lidded eyes and blatant desire; he had never really been quite this flirtatious before. But when he leaned in to suck on her neck and then her breast, she decided with a moan that she rather liked this side of Donatello.

"Donnie..." she moaned. She noted that while one hand was on her breast (he was rather focused on them for now), the other was down by the apex of her thighs where she wanted him. She scooted a bit closer to his hand and bucked against it, sighing with the delightful pressure that caused. Donatello seemed to get the message and went back to kissing her mouth, freeing up his hands and giving himself more space to tug down her shorts.

Once they were down to her knees he kissed down to her stomach and then set back on his heels to properly observe what he was doing. Using one of his fingers he began by moving up and down slowly along her labia, waiting for her reactions to clue him in. He knew about the bundle of nerves that girls apparently went nuts for, but he wasn't entirely sure where it was. _I really should have done more research..._She was so slick, he was a little concerned about applying pressure but attempted it anyway, trailing his finger down her folds and waiting to see what worked and what didn't. He applied a bit more pressure, moving down until the top of one of his fingers accidentally slid partway inside her.

"AH!" April did cry out this time, but in pain. Donatello panicked.

"April! Ugh, I'm so sorry, what should I-"

"Just wait a sec, Donnie." She swallowed, trying to calm herself for both of their sakes. "It doesn't hurt to bad...I was more surprised than anything. Just, don't move for a minute, okay?"

"April, honest, I didn't mean to, it just-"

"Donnie, calm down." April cut him off; Donatello flying into a panic was _not _going to help right now. "Really, it's fine. I understand, it can get pretty slick there. Just remove your finger, okay?" Donnie pulled out of her warmth at a steady pace, feeling worse by the second.

"I'm such an idiot." He lamented when his hand was free. "April, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just trying to...I'm sorry." April pulled her shorts up and buttoned them, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder and using the other hand to turn his face to hers.

"We lost the mood, it happens. Donnie, making a girl come isn't easy, even to the girl. I know it took me a long time to figure out, and I've never used more than two fingers before so I wasn't used to something that big." He avoided her gaze still. "_Hey. _Donnie, look at me, please." He sighed, complying after a pause with a pout on his features. "This isn't going to be perfect the first time we do it. The first time it's you instead of your hand it's almost guaranteed to hurt me. But this is _us, _Donnie. This is exactly what I wanted. And it's going to get better." She nuzzled his cheek, pressing a few kisses to his face. "It's just like when we started kissing. We just need to practice."

"Okay." Donnie mumbled sadly, nuzzling her in return. "Do I get to make this up to you?" He asked in that same pathetic tone. April rolled her eyes; he was more stubborn than she was sometimes.

"You don't need to." She said softly while he nibbled at her neck. "But if you feel you must..." She trailed off, not feeling the need to elaborate. Donatello's lips curved into a smile; he was glad she had conceded the argument to him for once, glad he could have his peace of mind.

"Thank you." He pressed a kiss to her temple and then turned to put his mask and pads on. "You wanna pick up a pizza for dinner? The guys probably want to do movie night before we turn in."

"I'd love to." She accepted, clipping her bra on. "Do we have training in the morning?" She asked, her question somewhat muffled when she pulled her shirt on.

"Yep." Donatello held out a hand to help her stand. "We're gonna need to be up early." He slung an arm about her shoulders as they headed in the direction of the living room. "I gotta say, I really love having you here on the weekends."

"I really love being here on the weekends." April grinned. "Oh, and Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep your door unlocked tonight." She threw him a wink as she flicked the bottom lip of his shell, leaving the inventor with a dropped jaw while she jogged into the living room to chat casually with his brothers.

**Okay, so I know it may be a bit disappointing I ended it on a not-so-sexually-amazing note, but it's hard to get a girl to the edge when you've never done it before and I just didn't feel like it was realistic for that to happen here. I also know for a fact that sometimes it just plain** _**hurts **_**to have something normal-penis sized inside of you for the first time, and Donnie's fingers are about that size...anyway, even with just fingering there can be hits and misses, especially with females because it's a bit harder to get to the good stuff there; guys are a lot more sensitive in that area and the knowledge of how to get one to orgasm is pretty widely known stuff. Don't worry though, things are going to go better for April in the next chapter. **

**Also, I'm aware this was called 'Touching', but usually boob contact in general leads to mouth-to-boob contact so I just ran with that bit. Next chapter: Tasting (sorry not sorry). And for anyone who wants to guess about the content, well...Donnie _is _the gentlemanly type ;) **


	7. Tasting

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for your reviews and support, it really means a lot :) **

**WARNING: SMUT AHEAD, OF THE SMUTTY VARIETY. **

_The First Time Going Down For Guys: How to Rock Her World _he read, skimming over the page for a moment. Hm. Well, there were plenty of diagrams and bullet points here; the page seemed to be in proper grammatical format and even had links to other articles at the end. He scrolled through the sections, glancing over the beginning...

_Oral sex can be a great way to warm up your partner before intercourse. _Well, he didn't exactly want this to lead directly to their first time, he wanted it to be about her, but that was still handy to know. _Most women aren't ready for full-on intercourse after just brief foreplay, especially if they haven't been very sexually active in the past. _That was an especially good tidbit. _It's important to approach her slowly and steadily if it's her first time as well. You can get things started with simple kisses and playing with her breasts-_ Okay, so he had some context there because they'd already done that. _-and then moving on to below. Begin gently, licking around her labia and the clitoris.._

Okay, okay, he'd seen most of this before. He scrolled past two sections until he'd caught the words '_What to do with You Fingers While You're Down There' _a-ha! This was what he'd been looking for. He felt he had a handle on the oral side of things at this stage but he knew that multitasking could be important when bringing a girl to-

"Hey, Nerd-o!" Raphael interrupted his thoughts, slamming the door to Donatello's lab as part of his grand entrance. "Time for lunch!"

"RAPH!" Donatello slammed his laptop shut. "I, I mean, h-hey, hey Raph." He breathed deeply for a moment, trying to calm down from the shock. "I'll be right there."

"Whatcha doin that's got you so riled up?" Raphael asked, smirking knowingly. "It's about _April, _isn't it?" He teased, moving over to the laptop. "Lemme see."

"NO!" Donnie reached for the contraption, but Raph already had the computer in his hands. "Raph, I'm serious, you don't want to look at that!"

"Oh, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally?" The temperamental turtle's emerald eyes were glistening with mischief. "Why don't I?"

"Um...it just, it's...it's_ personal_!" Donatello insisted. Normally Raph would have baited him more, but...from the way he said 'personal' and the chat he'd had with Sensei last week...he put two and two together and placed the computer back on the desk; he preferred to not be mentally scarred from the mental image of sibling sex.

Still, he had figured that Splinter would have discouraged Donatello from doing anything with April. Wasn't it dishonorable to have relations before marriage or something? Wouldn't he have thought Donatello was too young? Donatello, meanwhile, was wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole and really, could his face be any redder?

"Donnie?" Raphael spoke after a moment, his tone eerily calm.

"Y-yes?" Donatello squeaked.

"What exactly did Splinter talk to you about last week?"

"Uh..." Donatello turned away a bit, feeling the burn on his cheeks. "Well, you see, it was...he was attempting to-"

"It was a sex talk, wasn't it." Even if he already knew for a fact that it was, he didn't want Donnie on his case for eavesdropping.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" Raph asked, his eye narrowed. Donatello snorted. Raph really was being nosy, but he supposed that was a big brother's job and he may as well put his sibling at ease.

"What _didn't _he say would be the more prudent question. He went on about responsibility for a while, safe...relations, etcetera. But eventually...he said that this was okay."

"Seriously?" Raphael balked. Splinter had _approved? _

"Well, he had a few conditions about it. But, he said that when I looked at April...he said that he used to look at Tang Shen the same way...and that we should do what feels right for us. Emotionally, that is. He said that if we are going to have...relations, that they need to come from a place of love and I need to be certain it's what both of us want." Donatello explained. Raphael let that sink in for a long moment.

"You and April... you love each other, right?"

"Absolutely."

"And...you're gonna be...like, safe about this stuff?" He asked, avoiding Donatello's gaze. The purple-masked turtle smiled at his brother fondly.

"Of course."

"In that case, never, EVER let me look at your laptop again." "And um...good luck, or whatever."

...

"And then he was like, 'dude, that's not a narwhal, that's my girlfriend!'" Mikey finished up his joke and doubled over laughing. April giggled accordingly, stirring the ramen on the stove top.

"Good one, Mikey. Hey, there's my guy!" She waved as Donnie and Raph entered the kitchen. Donatello's face lit up at seeing her.

"April!" He chirped, bounding over to the stove to hug her. "What're you doing here? It's the middle of a Wednesday!" The redhead giggle and pecked her boyfriend on the lips while his brothers made gagging sounds.

"It's a teacher in-service day, so I slept in for a bit and then came over."

"Mmmm. Well it's very nice to see you." He mumbled, nuzzling her neck briefly before backing away to help Raph with the dishes. Normally he didn't do a lot of PDA in front of his brothers; only pecks, hugs and cuddles were what he wanted his family to see of his relationship. However, it had been a week since their more-than-training session and they hadn't had a lot of time together since.

"Hello, Miss O'Neil." Splinter greeted as he and Leonardo entered. "Not that I am not delighted to see you, but what are you doing here in the middle of a school day?" Donatello let his eyes wander to his chattering love as she explained her situation. Her eyes were so bright, her nose so delicate...it almost seemed like he forgot how stunning she was until the next time he looked at her. He _had _to make this special for her. After his horrible attempt at fingering he was determined to have April come apart at his ministrations. He'd felt _so good _when she had brought him to the edge, felt so loved and treasured along with the physical satisfaction. And he was determined to make April feel that way too.

...

"How's the research going?" Donatello asked from underneath the patrol buggy. April, seated nearby with her laptop, shrugged and adjusted her position, clicking another link on the page and typing down some notes.

"Fine. This whole 'paper right after another paper' thing is getting pretty annoying."

"That's what you get for taking Honors U.S. History." He began to tighten a bolt. "But it can't be that bad if it's at your skill level. You're smart April, embrace it."

"Pfft. Says you. _You_ don't get punished with research papers for being smart."

"Well, I don't think I would like you so much if you weren't as smart as you are." Donnie rolled out from under the patrol buggy, wiping a hand over his perspiring brow. "Your brain is one of my favorite parts of you." He smiled, rising to wash his hands and face.

"Oh, is that so?" April held back a smirk and fluttered her eyes, attempting to alter her pose for a more sultry look. "Do you have a list?" Being cheeky like this was one of her favorite past times; in her eyes a flustered Donnie was cuter than a sneezing kitten.

"Um, well...you see..." He trailed off, a pinkish blush already staining the apples of his cheeks. April did an internal victory dance. _Success! _

"Go on..." She encouraged, standing and approaching him with a swagger in her hips and half-mast eyes. "Tell me." She smiled when she reached him and trailed a single finger on his plastron, tracing aimless circles. "What do you like about me, Donnie?" He glanced down at her and fought with himself, _do not stammer, do not turn into a floundering idiot, she's clearly in the mood and this is your chance! _He closed his eyes, took a breath and when he opened them he gave April his own sultry stare.

"I love almost everything about you, April." He bent down and began to trail kisses down her neck. "I love your freckles, your eyes, your smile..." He suckled on her pulse point a little and began to play with the hem of her shirt. "Really, I could go on for hours. There's so much about you to love."

"O-oh?" She stammered. How had the tables turned so quickly? Now he was on his knees, beginning to kiss her stomach.

"_Yes." _He whispered lowly, trailing the tip of his tongue into her bellybutton. "Perhaps, I could give you a demonstration instead?" He paused his ministrations and looked up at her, his eyes curious. _Oh. _She realized as he tugged on them hem of your shirt. _He's asking permission. _Leave it to Donatello to act like a gentleman while trying to get into her pants.

"What...kind of demonstration?"

"I was thinking along the lines of an oral presentation concerning the female orgasm." He answered smoothly.

"You...you really want to do that?" April asked, her eyes wide.

"I really do. But only if you want it too." He peppered some more kisses on her stomach. "Do you want this?"

"Yes." She answered shyly. "But...where should we do this? There's nowhere to sit in here, I feel like it'll be too obvious if we go to your room and my aunt expects me to be gone all weekend."

"I think...I have an idea." Donatello stood and walked over to the patrol buggies, where he separated his car from the others. "The seat's pretty comfy and I'll have easy access because the front's lower than the back." He extended a hand to her. "Make yourself comfortable." April smiled shyly and made her way over to him, walking rather stiffly and then sitting in the cart. She debated whether or not she should part her legs as Donnie kneeled down across from her.

"So...what am I supposed to-umph!" April's nervous posture relaxed when Donatello cut her off with a kiss.

"Just relax," he instructed, nipping at her neck, "and let me do all the work." He sealed his words with another kiss and began to make his way down her neck, making sure to leave a few marks along her collarbone. He toyed with the hem of her shirt again, only lifting it when she squeezed his hand as a non-vocal sign of permission. He rolled the fabric up slowly, alternating between small nibbling kisses and long, wet tastes of her flesh. When he reached her bra he pushed the shirt over her head and discarded it, lavishing her cleavage with kisses and licks before taking off her bra to start on her nipples.

"HAH!" April cried out as he sucked hard on her right breast. He must have been doing research or something, or perhaps he was simply more confident with familiar territory. She felt her center pulse with his ministrations and fought the urge to squirm. She'd never known this could feel so good; it certainly hadn't when she'd brought herself relief in the past. But the way he worshiped her body with his mouth, she figured it was no surprise; Donatello always helped her realize things about herself she'd never known before.

"My Sakura..." he breathed, moving down her stomach. "May I..." He dipped his tongue into her navel again.

"Yes!" She gasped. "Please, Donnie..." He nodded, unbuttoning her shorts and sliding both them and her panties down to her knees in one smooth motion. _Oh. _She smelled deep and bright and beautiful, she smelled so _April _it was suffocating him with hazy want.

"Sakura," he leaned up a moment and kissed her. "I love you, I cherish you, and I want to feel you know this." And with that he bent down again, tentatively licking up her folds. When she gave a light sigh he parted them gently with his fingers and began to lick around her labia, trailing his tongue slowly around her and relishing the taste of her on his tongue. When he actually kissed her there April thought she would fall apart.

He was attracted to her, he clearly wanted her, but he was doing this because he _loved _her, this was all _for her_. She felt it with every slow lick up her labia and every kiss pressed to her hole...and then he lifted the hood ever so gently and began to suck right at the bundle of nerves near the top of her womanhood. Slowly first, but then she felt another weight, a sensation stretching her right below and the pulsing suck of his lips right on her clitoris and then she was gone, her center rippling deeply through her entire core. Donatello lovingly lapped up her juices as she tingled with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Donnie..." was the first mumble from her throat when her head had stopped spinning. "Oh, Donatello..." She leaned up (had she arched her back and neck like that?) and was met with his brown-red gaze.

"Was...that okay?" He asked, looking a bit nervous. "I used my thumb because it's smaller and I figured it wouldn't hurt as much...I read orgasm was more intense with clitoral stimulation and stimulated intercourse combined." April threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

"Thank you..." She whispered into the crook of his neck and shoulders. "Donnie that was amazing...I love you _so much." _Donatello hugged her back, doing an internal victory dance. Mission accomplished!

"I love you too." He smiled, using his powerful hands to lift her from the patrol buggy and help her stand. While April got dressed he grabbed a towel to clean the seat of the buggy; his brothers could smell just as well as he could and he didn't want them to know too much when they went to patrol later. He smirked as he wiped the seat down, he had some pretty fond memories of this cart now.

..He just hoped he wouldn't be too distracted when he had to sit where April had come during patrol.

**Heh. I hope you all enjoyed Sexy!Donatello. Also, the patrol buggy's been defiled, because this is my fic and Imma do what I want with it! :D I'm not sure what the next chapter should be...I know where I wanna go eventually but from this exact point on it's iffy. I may do a few casual interludes because I don't want to get to their first time just yet...I already have two in mind. Please, please review and let me know what you think! **


	8. Discoveries

**Hey guys. We're not to the first time yet so I have one or two little interludes for you. This takes place after April's been cleared to patrol with the boys. Enjoy! **

"Oooh..." Donnie moaned while April kissed her way down his plastron. "Ap-AH!" He gasped as she nipped at his tail, looking down to her seductive eyes, bare breasts and admiring her smile. "Oh..." he leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. His nerves were on fire; he felt like he would explode from the tension winding in his stomach. "When do you want me to drop down?" April smirked, licking the length of his tail and sucking on the end briefly.

"Now's fine." She said casually, holding in a grin at the sight of Donnie's flushed face. Donatello audibly gulped and complied, shivering when he felt April's breath ghosting over his manhood. She trailed her tongue from root to tip, slowly introducing herself to his smell and taste. She'd held him before, but this was certainly going to be different...

The thing was, turtles, in proportion to their genitalia, are...hung like horses, for lack of a better simile. Donnie was partially human, which helped a bit, but he was still rather large- she was figuring he was around 11 inches or so. Most women would be thrilled, and she considered herself lucky in one sense...but on the other hand, this was really going to be a challenge when they decided to make love.

For now, though, it was just oral and while she wasn't about to be deep-throating, she'd done some reading online and she figured using her hand on his base could help to combat his size, which she did, pleasuring in his low hiss as she wrapped her fingers around him and began to stroke. Donatello groaned, panting when she finally took the head of him into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around the top.

"A-a-april!" He gasped. "Oh, _ooooooohhhhhh..." _He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the pressure and sensations from down below. When her tongue moved over that spot just below his head, he cried out, prompting her to begin repeating the action in rapid succession. He swore he saw white with each sweep of her tongue over him until he cried out with his release. When he opened his eyes again he saw her leaning on his plastron, tracing little circles on his chest with one finger, flushed and smiling.

"Good?" She asked. Donatello nodded, leaning up to frame her face with his hands and kiss her deeply. He could taste himself mixed in with her, a sexual thrill he hadn't been expecting. He didn't know where they would have gone next, but his phone buzzing next to him assured him he would never find out.

"Ugh." He groaned, rolling his eyes. April sighed, snuggling into his embrace as he picked up and looked at his new text.

From: Leo

DON HELP ME

Donatello squinted at the text. Help him? With what?

"Is something wrong?" April asked, noting Donnie's confused expression.

"I don't know..." he began to change the settings on his T-phone to find out where Leonardo was with the T-phone's GPS. "He's...here?" As if on cue, the couple heard a light scuffling overhead; probably not noticeable to most but easily detected by two trained martial artists.

"Someone's on the roof!" April gasped. Scrambling off of Donnie she dressed quickly, leaving him to do the same. When they both looked ready enough she grabbed her fan and opened her bedroom window, dashing out and climbing up the side of the building, hauling herself up onto the roof where she was confronted with something she never thought she'd see. Donatello landed beside her, and judging by his flabbergasted expression he was surprised as well.

On the roof, looking back at them like deer in the headlights were Leonardo and Karai, clearly having been interrupted in the middle of...something...something involving Karai straddling a crooked-masked Leo and Karai's hair being in serious disarray along with most of her armor.

"WHAT is going ON HERE?" Donatello yelled, jarring the couple apart. Karai regained her composure quickly and drew her knife while Leo stumbled a bit getting up. "Leo, what are you DOING?"

"Donnie, I thought she was going to attack me!" Leo explained quickly.

"Seems like she _did _attack you." April mumbled to herself.

"And, what, then you just decided to make out with her?" Donatello raged. Leo opened and closed his mouth, attempting to form words, and then looked to Karai for help. The kunoichi shrugged and smirked at Donnie.

"That's pretty much it." She said casually, leaning over to kiss Leo again. "I'll see you around, Leo." She replaced her facial armor and flipped off of the roof, disappearing into the streets below. Leo stared after her, bug-eyed for a moment before turning back to Donnie.

"Donnie, I swear-"

"I thought you were going home after patrol!" The bo-wielding turtle snapped.

"I _was!_" Leo insisted. "Karai showed up out of nowhere and started chasing me...you know how long patrol was so I was tired and I needed help, and Mikey and Raph were nowhere to be seen so I texted you and headed this way, and then she was on top of me and we were kissing and then you showed up and-"

"Leo, it's okay." April cut him off, putting her fan away and holding her hands out in an effort to placate him. "We were here for the rest of that, remember?" But Leo wasn't looking at her, his hands were braced on his temples and his mind seemed far away as his eyes grew wider.

"And then you were yelling and she kissed me again and ran off and WHY, April?!" He demanded. "Why do girls _do _these things?" April stamped down the urge to giggle as Donnie spluttered in indignation.

"She just...started kissing you?" He asked, bewildered. "And you kissed her _back?_"

"What was I _supposed _to do?" Leo squeaked. Donnie slapped his palm to his forehead in frustration.

"Leo, she's _the Foot!_" Donatello began to launch into another tirade that April paused with her hand on his arm. She shot him a warning look.

"Donnie, he's clearly had a rough night." She admonished, stepping over to Leo and helping him straighten his pads. "Let's get you home, Leo." she smiled, hooking her elbow in his. The leader shook his head and moved away from her.

"I can make my own way home, April." He promised. "It's a school night, you should really rest up...and I need some time to think." He smiled to Donnie. "I'll talk to Splinter about this when I get home, okay?" Donatello eyes were narrowed, but he nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"I think that would be best. Stay safe, Leo. I'll be home after I say goodnight to April." Leo nodded and exited smoothly without another word. April turned to Donatello, looking sheepish.

"Sorry I was snippy with you." She smiled apologetically. Donatello shrugged and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"It's all right, April. You were right," He conceded before jumping down to balcony and helping her down. "He'd had enough of a rough night. You know me though, I have pretty strong knee jerk reactions." April nodded and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Goodnight." She whispered with a yawn after she broke the kiss. Donnie tugged her close for a hug before opening the window for her and gesturing inside.

"Goodnight, my lady." He smiled. April stepped inside and gave a wave.

"I'll text you tomorrow." She promised. Donatello nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." He muttered, the words like a prayer.

She watched his face, his stance, the little wave he flashed before he departed for home, and she couldn't help but think that during this whole journey of love and discovery with him he was still the same Donatello who had saved her the night they met.

**So I like Leo/Karai as well as Don/April; I'll be including them as a secondary couple from time to time. We're departing from the plot of the show at this point, in the chapter after next the war with Shredder and the Kraang debacle so things will be more focused on the romance...not that they haven't been already XD. **


	9. Parting

**NOBODY PANIC! This is NOT a break-up chapter! They're just not physically together in this one. Well...whatever, you'll see. This chapter was partially inspired by Xahraxs and clary2008. Thanks for the input, you guys :) Read on!**

**Responding to reviews: **

**turtleformer66: Usually when referring to the sperm directly, it's 'cum,' but the verb is still 'come.' Or at least that's what I've seen. And thank you :)**

**flynailen: Thank you! :)**

He couldn't focus.

This was a problem he hardly ever had. Here he was, welding torch in hand, working on a new invention with an entire free afternoon...and all he _could _think about was that April was on a school trip for two days and wouldn't be able to come over tonight or tomorrow night. And the night before that

"Ughhhh..." He grunted, turning off the torch and removing his mask. Sometimes the turtle side of him really drove him nuts, he reflected when he felt a twinge of arousal. He knew teenagers had raging hormones, but throwing an animal heritage into that...let's just say he'd taken his fair share of cold showers in the past. And now that he and April were...

_April was lying before him wearing nothing but the necklace he'd made and a smile, and it was the most glorious thing he had ever beheld. Her folds were glistening and petal-pink, and he could smell the heady scent of her desire, it was overpowering him._

He and April were...

_"Just..." April gasped as he rolled a nipple between two fingers. "Agh, Donnie. Your mouth. I want your mouth on me."_

Were...

_And with that he bent down again, tentatively licking up her folds. When she gave a light sigh he parted them gently with his fingers and began to lick around her labia, trailing his tongue slowly around her and relishing the taste of her on his tongue._

April...

He glanced down to notice a prominent bulge at the bottom of his plastron. Great, now what was he supposed to do?

He had a few hours before training...

No. No! He didn't think April would mind, necessarily, but...it just didn't feel right to be doing this with her in mind when they were intimate rather frequently now. He could just wait until she got home.

Ten more minutes of April assaulted his mind, April's hot panting against his ear, her tongue brushing his tongue, her womanhood wet and slick against his fingers...his phone ringing...

His phone ringing? His eyes caught the clock. 4:30...April had promised to call him then! He picked up the phone to find his suspicions were correct.

"D-uh-um-Donatello." He internally cursed his stutter, he knew she was aware he only did that when he was nervous or flustered.

"Donnie?" She answered. "Are you okay? You voice sounds...strained."

"Yeah, I'm-" _horny as shell thinking about you and now I can hear your voice and oh man this practically hurts- _"fine. How's the museum?"

"The museum's fine." She shrugged. "I've practically filled up my notebook with notes, and we've only covered the first floor." She flexed her hands, remembering the cramps from earlier.

"Oh man, that doesn't sound like a fun way to spend your day." He sympathized while beginning to repair Leo's T-phone. "Do you at least get a break?" He shifted so he was holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm in my hotel room now, we have free time until 6 and my roommate had to bail because of the flu, so I get the place to myself." She smirked. This phone call would have happened regardless, but now...now, she could try out some of what she'd been reading on the internet.

"Oh?" Donatello began to unscrew a plate. "Well that must be nice."

"Yeah." She said, eager to change the subject. "You know, Donnie, I've really _missed _you." He could practically hear her smirking over the phone and he nearly dropped his, surprised to hear that tone in her voice, the one she only used when they were alone.

"O-oh?" He gulped. On her end April did a little celebratory dance, she had him right where she wanted him! She lay down on the bed to get more comfortable.

"Mhmmmmmm." She hummed. _Oh man, _Donatello thought, glancing down at where his erection was housed. _"this isn't going away anytime soon." _

"April, we shouldn't talk about this." He decided to tell her, aware this was something he could trust her with.

"Why?" She asked, confused. Donnie had never passed up intimacy before.

"I just...ugh." He started to replace Leo's screen. "For a while before you called I was...thinking about you, and-" April's mind put the pieces together easily.

"Oh! Did I um..." She felt her cheeks heating up. "Interrupt you?" She had to admit, she felt somewhat thrilled at the thought of him getting off to just the thought of her. Glancing at her locked door, she began to wriggle out of her clothes.

"No, that's my point. I've been trying not to...do that." He sighed, feeling his erection twinge. _Stop it, you, _he thought.

"Why?" She was his girlfriend, wasn't she?

"It just feels sleazy...I'm in a relationship, and I'm...well, you're taking me there often enough that without your permission...masturbating to you when you don't know and you're not here just feels...wrong to me." He sighed, finishing up the work on Leo's phone and setting it aside.

"But I am here, Donnie." _Perfect transition! _She gave herself props. This way she wouldn't have to ask, she knew he would catch on.

"Physically here, April." He rolled his eyes.

"But I'm right there." She insisted. "I'm kissing your neck, running my hands up and down your plastron and coaxing your tail out from the back of your shell."

"April!" "Stop saying things like that?"

"Why?" She asked, blinking innocently. She knew he couldn't see her, but it felt right to do all the same.

"Because I'll want to masturbate!" He hissed with exasperation. Didn't she understand what she did to him?

"So do it." She commanded. "Touch yourself, Donatello."

"I...what?" He asked, astonished. She really wanted him to...?

"I'm running my hands over your tail lightly." She described, leaning back and parting her own legs. "Your hands are on my backside and one of your long fingers is there, coming almost all the way up to the front and I'm rubbing against it." He hastily got up and exited the workshop, running to his room and locking the door. His brothers tended not to knock when coming to the workshop but since they were old enough to have separate rooms Splinter made it clear that privacy was important. Panting, he leaned against the back of the door.

"You're..." he began to rub his tail himself in the way she was describing, gasping when he increased the pressure. "You're rubbing against my hand?" The thought of her slick against his palm, the friction...he almost dropped down involuntarily.

"Mhmm." She told him, beginning to circle her labia with her own fingers, something she hadn't done in a long time. "It feels really good-" here she gasped, having brushed over her clit with her own fingers. "You're so good with your hands, Donnie."

"So are you." He pictured her slim, beautiful fingers running over his plastron, leaving trails of firing nerves in their wake. "What...what are you doing with them?"

"I'm playing with your tail more now, running my thumb over the underside in circles." _Oh, _just how he liked it. "I'm panting and gasping from the friction between my legs and I sit up for a moment and slide off my shorts." Of course, they were already off, but she loved to picture that awestruck "What are you doing?" look Donatello always had on his face when she disrobed.

"I'm dropping down." He told her, doing so on his end. "And I'm taking off your shirt and bra, I'm kissing your breasts." He could almost taste her soft flesh on his tongue, feel the peak of her nipple between his lips...

"I love it when you do that." She encouraged, hoping he would get more descriptive. He seemed to get the message.

"I know you do." His breathing became a little ragged. "Now I'm sliding a finger inside of you. I can smell you and...I want to taste you, so badly-" April moaned, cutting him off. He smiled, glad she cherished the memory of that.

"I'm holding you in my hand now." She informed him when she had recovered. "I'm stroking you from root to tip and I love how hard you are for me."

"Only for you..." he groaned, beginning to stroke himself, disappointed his hand was so large and unlike hers. "Oh, April..."

"Yeah?" She gasped as she slipped two fingers inside of herself.

"I love you..." He said, speeding up the motions of his hand. "I want to have you..." April withdrew her fingers.

"Donnie..." April gasped in surprise, pulling him right out of his lusty haze. "Do you...mean that? You want to...you want to make love?" Donatello's hand fell from his member instantly, his eyes wide.

"I..." Should he tell her? He didn't want to pressure her, but he wanted this so badly and wasn't it at least a compliment?

"Donnie?" She asked, feeling her heart caught in her throat.

"I do. I'm ready to love you, April." He confessed. "But, we don't have to if you aren't ready. I don't want to rush you."

April had lost her momentum too, ignoring the warmth between her legs to think. Physically, she'd wanted this for a while, but every teenager was that way. But was she really ready to do this? Give up her virginity to Donatello?

"I'm ready." She told him, her voice shaking with nervousness and just the profound intensity of her feelings. "I want this and I'm ready for it...I love you, Donnie. So much. And there's no one I'd rather have."

"April..." he whispered, smiling. "I feel the same way."

...

"So, sensei..." Leo anxiously twiddled his fingers while he waited for his father's answer. "What do you think?"

The situation with Karai was a confusing one, to say the least. For months she had repeatedly insisted she was going to kill him and then, out of nowhere, she's kissing him...and he's kissing her back. After her betrayals, the games, the drama...he _wanted _to kiss Karai. Beautiful, deadly, infuriating Karai. That's why he had told Donnie and April he'd go home without them, not because he wanted to think but because he wanted to find that girl and finish what they'd started. He felt like such an idiot for texting Donnie.

"I believe, Leonardo..." Splinter began, "That you have quite a dilemma here." Leo groaned.

"I know. What am I supposed to do about it?"

"A kiss is a sign of great caring and respect." Splinter continued, ignoring Leo. "When someone kisses another, they leave their emotions vulnerable and their focus behind. It is a gift, a sign."

"You think Karai's done with the Foot and Shredder?" Leo asked, his eyes wide with hope.

"No." Splinter assured him. "Karai is Shredder's daughter. He, and the Foot, will always be a part of her. She will never be done with them." Leo sighed.

"Then why did she kiss me?"

"Because perhaps she is ready to start something with you. Perhaps she simply wanted to. I am not sure."

"What should I do?"

"What feels right to you, Leonardo." Splinter sighed. "You know Karai better than I do. Perhaps this is another one of her deceptions, perhaps she truly has feelings for you. I only ask that you are careful with your decision, my son. Ignore no possibilities, and protect your heart." With that he nodded and headed for his bedroom to leave his son to his thoughts.

_Karai..._Leo thought. _I really, really hope you meant it. _

**We're almost there, everybody! Please drop me a review and get ready for the next chapter: Joining.**


	10. Joining

**Here we go, you guys! This isn't the end of the story, but from here there will be some time skips because this is mostly about firsts. Enjoy!**

It had taken so much longer than he'd thought to get them there.

Donnie and April, once they'd agreed they were emotionally ready, had decided to do some research and figure out the physical side of things. Donnie, due to his size and the matter of his shell, was going to let April top this time so she could be more comfortable and in control, considering she was the one who would be facing more discomfort. They had also decided to invest in lubricant, which April purchased, knowing things would be easier on April the slicker Donnie was. They thought about it long and hard, but eventually determined condoms would be unnecessary considering that reproduction between them was impossible.

After that...things had gotten busy with the Kraang and Shredder. Karai had cut her alliances with her father, the Kraang had been sent back to their dimension, Mr. O'Neil had come home, the city was safe and the Shredder had been defeated by Master Splinter. Even so, with April working on her finals and Karai moving into the lair, things had still been too crazy for Donnie and April to set aside time for themselves.

April's junior year was over now, and it was summertime. April and her father shared a tradition of going to a beach house, a rather obscure but large dwelling on a private beach. In other words, the perfect place to take the turtles, and Splinter. And Karai, as well.

They were there now, that first day had been filled with discoveries and swimming, laughs and togetherness. Donatello had also enjoyed the bonus of April in a bikini.

It was late, nighttime. April had her own room in the attic of the house- there were large open windows and a comfortable double bed...he remembered that afternoon, when he kissed her among the tide pools and she had whispered, "My door will be unlocked tonight. I've brought everything with me."

And now, he was here- the moonlight breaking through the window, making April's skin glow and eyes twinkle. He was here, his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing running ragged with anticipation. He was here, in the moment, about to make love to the girl of his dreams.

And he was terrified.

...

Karai took a breath, slowly and deeply as she waded through the shallow tide. She delighted in the feeling of the sand rising up between her toes and the summer breeze blowing by, kissing her face and running through the newly grown peach fuzz on her head. She'd dropped the makeup and shaved her head after the death of the Shredder, ready to start over, and her hair was growing in nicely. So many things about her life were new, new home, new family...

And Leo.

She wasn't sure what was between them yet. He was always there to hold her when she was heartbroken, there for her to yell at when she was angry, there for her to kiss when she craved that closeness. Whatever was between them, it was soft and fragile, and while she enjoyed it, cherished it to an extent, she was scared to define it. Scared to define anything anymore in this clean slate, her new life.

Leo understood. He had never asked for anything from her, not yet anyway. He only held, cradled, kissed, loved.

Did he love her?

"Can't sleep?" His voice was behind her then. She turned, shaking her head.

"No, I can't."

"The nightmares again?"

"Yes." Her mind kept flashing back to that moment, her father's blades pressed against Leo's neck...but in these nightmares things didn't go the way they really had. She and Splinter hadn't been there in time to save Leo in time in these nightmares. She would drop down from the ceiling, slip in his blood and watch as Hamato Yoshi's stain on their honor was finally wiped clean...instead of pulling Leo out of the way and being attacked by the Shredder, she would watch Splinter wither and die as her father rejoiced, she would know that she would never see Leo again and her father was still there, with her.

She wasn't sure which part of the nightmare was the worst part.

He approached her, admiring her silhouette in the moonlight. She was dressed simply in pajamas and a tank top, her hair not more than half an inch long and he still was enchanted by her. He placed a hand on her back, letting her know he was there and willing to comfort her if that was what she needed.

"What can I do?" He asks her, the whisper prompting a shiver to run down her form. She leaned into him as an answer, turning in his arms and fusing her mouth to his, tears streaking down her cheeks.

He held her, kissed her, and understood.

...

"Donnie?" April smiled at his bewildered features. "Are you okay?" He nodded, trying to calm his quaking hands.

"Yes, I'm all right. I'm just..."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah...I mean, I want this, but I'm scared of hurting you."

"I understand." She nodded. "Do you want to wait?"

"No." He looked at her sternly, his hands on her shoulders. "I've wanted you for weeks, months, April...I feel like I've wanted you forever."

"Maybe...let's just start out slow." She smiled, approaching him and tugging on his elbow pads. He nodded and complied, removing his equipment while she removed her clothing. It felt so profound to him to meet her eyes, see her wearing his necklace and nothing else, and know in his heart and mind he would he joined with her soon.

She reached him first, running her hands over his face and drawing him in for a kiss. He held her to him, running his large hands down her sides and resting them on her ample hips, pressing her center to the bulge at the bottom of his plastron. April moaned with the pressure, angling her head to deepen the kiss, and he responded with an open mouth and rolling jaw. Wrapping his hands around her hips, he lifted her up to take her to the bed, trying to calm the tremors in his hands as he did so. April was shaking a little too, though she wasn't sure why. She wanted to do this and she was ready...the thought of the pain was a little daunting, but she new it'd be worth it.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, practically whimpering when she parted her legs wider to wrap them around him, actually breaking the kiss to moan when she began using her toes to fiddle with his tail. He ran his hands over her torso, lingering at her breasts and then following the map with his mouth, twisting to lie her down beneath him as his lips roved over her neck and collarbone. April shuddered, bucking her hips when his mouth closed over her breast and his tongue circled her nipple.

"Oh, Donnie..." she smoothed her hands down the front of his plastron. He broke away from her breast to pant out a request,

"Can I take care of you before we start?" He pressed another kiss to her breast, sucking lightly. April gasped,

"You don't have to." Why was she saying that? He was sucking on one breast, tweaking the other, she could almost feel her center dripping and pulsing with want. What the hell was she being considerate for when he was offering?

"Please?" His eyes were downright imploring along with her hormones, and she could only whimper and wiggle her hips in response. Donatello smiled, not a smirk but a genuine smile of warmth before peppering kisses down her stomach and then guiding his hands along her thighs, parting them before kissing her in her most private place. April arched her back as his tongue trailing on the edges of her lips made her shiver and her head thrash back and forth, she felt a light burn as he licked her clitoris and the coil of arousal in her stomach wound tighter.

"Donnie, Donatello..." She panted. "Faster, please..." He nodded and complied, moving his tongue rapidly over the bundle of nerves while she clamped her mouth shut to keep quiet. Without warning, he smoothly inserted his thumb into her, beginning to thrust it in succession with his licks.

April gasped. _Oh. _She hadn't been expecting that so suddenly, but it felt...wonderful when he hit a certain spot inside of her. Would he...that is, is this what it would feel like with him? She felt an acute want to be full she hadn't felt in the past.

"Stop..." She breathed. "Donnie, stop." Taken aback, he ceased his actions abruptly and looked up at her, his pupils dilated and his face flushed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No...I want you instead."

"April, are you sure-"

"_Yes." _She insisted. "Drop down and get underneath me." He nodded, complied and swiftly switched places with her, hanging on to her by the waist and flipping over. She stood and crossed the room to fetch the lubricant. Coming back to the bed she smiled down at him and then straddled his legs.

"So, um..."

"You set the pace." He said calmly from where he was lying. "Do what makes you comfortable, okay?" April nodded, rolling the tube of lubricant in her hands before taking Donatello in her hand and coating him from root to tip. He moaned lightly at the touch of her hand, smiling and nodding to let her know, he was ready when she was.

She breathed deeply and sat up a bit, putting him to her entrance...and he slipped in, a lot easier than she thought he would. Then again, she had already been wet when she had lubricated him...

Oh. Oh no.

She felt pain then, a stinging burn that assaulted her senses and she began to cry. Donatello, true to form, immediately began to comfort her, sitting up and running his hands up and down her arms soothingly and kissing her face.

"April, calm down...it's all right." He felt bad telling her to calm down, but he knew she needed to relax. "You need to relax, it'll be okay..." even through her pain he couldn't deny how physically good this felt. She was hot, and _wet, _and _so tight_...her crying was the only thing keeping him rooted to earth at the moment. He wasn't sure how long it was before she was able to breathe evenly. This didn't feel good to her persay, but she still recognized the thinly veiled bliss on Donnie's face. When it didn't feel terrible, she shifted her hips, rocking into him.

"Agh!" He let out a clipped cry. "April, are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure." She assured him, continuing to rock her hips. "Move with me, Donnie. Make love to me." She was above him, breasts bouncing, cheeks flushed and gyrating her hips in a way that was making him crazy...she was his Sakura, how could he refuse? Holding her hips with his hands, he bucked his hips experimentally. April gasped.

"_Oh." _The realization hit her when he touched that spot again. "Donnie, _do that again._" He complied eagerly, moaning softly with just how tight and wet and _good _she felt. She moved again, faster this time, more desperate, pleading with him to speed up as well. The bed rocked beneath them, punctuated by Donatello's low groans and April whimpering.

"I need to...I need to..." Unable to articulate his desire he cradled her head swiftly and bent over her, thrusting with abandon and fusing their mouths. He wanted it to last forever, but when she tightened her legs around his middle he groaned into her mouth and came, seeing white and feeling April everywhere. She was stimulated, but not as close as he had been and somewhat content to let things lie when he came down from his high, sweeping her into his arms and peppering kisses over her face.

"That was more than I can say." He breathed after a few moments. "Thank you, Sakura. I love you so much." She smiled and sighed into his embrace, feeling emotionally sated for now.

The physical satisfaction would come later, she knew. For now she had had Donnie, finally, and that was all that mattered.

**Ta da! Drop me a review and lemme know what you think :) **


	11. Advising

**Hello everybody! So, we gots a time skip happening here, it's been six months since their first time. Enjoy!**

**Responding to reviews: **

**Guest: Thank you so much! That's such a big compliment, wow...**

**turtleformer66: Thank you :) I think you're jumping the gun a little there, though, where Leo and Karai are concerned. They're not together quite yet :(**

Donatello panted, his eyes closed. _Wow. _

"Well I think I have a new favorite position." He reflected as he backed away from the bent over April and lay back on his bed. April giggled from her place in front of him and turned, settling down next to him and snuggling into his arms.

"Yeah, I liked that one too." She agreed. Donatello chuckled lowly, turning to pepper her face with kisses.

"What brought _that _on?" He asked. "Not that I didn't enjoy having you bust into my lab, drag me to my bedroom and have your way with me. Because you should really feel free to do that whenever you feel like it."

"You mean aside from the fact that I'm in love with you and sex is fun?" She smirked. "I don't know. I'm just...I'm really happy, Donnie. Not that I wasn't happy with things before, but..."

"Sex is awesome?" Donatello quipped. April snorted and thumped him on the arm playfully.

"Yes, and thank you for putting it so eloquently." She grumbled, rolling over. Catching her with one of his large hands he rolled her back over and pressed a kiss to her pouting lips.

"Because you were so eloquent earlier." He chuckled.

"At least I used the word 'love.'" She grumbled, puffing out a breath to blow her bangs away from her eyes.

"You know how much I love you." He smiled, leaning his forehead to touch hers, his red-brown eyes warm and deep. She closed her eyes with a smiled and a happy hum, fingering her necklace,

"That I do."

...

Leo wasn't quite sure how he had gotten in this position.

She was looking at him now, eyes narrowed, her amber eyes occasionally flicking down to their now joined hands. He wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure he could say anything without stuttering like an idiot.

_She was looking at him so intensely he felt he would melt from her gaze as it roved over his naked form. He was panting, staring at her with reddened cheeks. They'd never gone this far...he'd held her close before, but there had always been a layer of fabric between them. Now she was exposed fully, her long, long legs going on forever and her breasts, soft and round and _there..._she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, a Yuki-onna to his eyes. _

"Leo..." she said, her voice taking on a threatening edge. "I _asked _you what it is you think you're doing at the moment."

"I was..." He looked down at their intertwined digits, noting her hand was stiff and unresponsive. "I was holding your hand?"

_He had only touched her briefly before she had dipped her hand under the front of his plastron and prompted him to drop down. He gasped, he'd never felt such warm hands on his shaft before that moment. He moaned lightly, the sound cut off when she leaned forward to kiss him and pulled him to her, slipping him into her slick passage with ease. _

"Leo." She ripped her hand away from his. "I...don't do this."

_She sighed with every thrust of his hips, gasped when he held her hips and bit down on her neck, moaned his name when she came and drove him over to the edge as well. She took him everywhere. _

"Were you in my bed last night or not?" He hissed. Owl-eyed, she looked at him, surprised at his boldness.

"W...what?"

"This isn't okay, Karai. I'm not a toy-"

"I never said you were!" She snapped, standing up from the sofa. "I'm just not ready for-"

"Not ready?" Leo looked at her incredulously. "Then what the heck was last night?"

_After, he held her. She wouldn't look at his face, simply tucked her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder and fallen asleep. _

"Closeness...comfort, I don't know!" She placed her hands on her temples. "You said to do whatever I felt I needed, why is this different?"

"How is this not different? Karai...we...we've never done that before! That's a big deal, it changes things!"

"Why do things have to change just because we got a little more physical?"

"A _little?" _He balked. "Karai...there is literally no way we could've gotten closer!"

"It's just sex, Leo."

"...Not to me." He whispered, turning away from her in mind and body.

...

Turtles, like most animals, have very good senses of smell. The Hamato brothers, being part turtle, were very perceptive when it came to detecting pheromones and the like. The brothers couldn't hide a lot from each other, they could tell each other's moods and health just from the way they smelled. April had actually stopped using scented soap products because they bothered the sensitive noses of her friends. It was handy a lot of the time to know ahead of time who was feeling what, it helped them know when their family and friends needed comfort or just to be left alone.

Now, though...well, the brothers wished that they didn't know so much from smell. Ever since that morning after their first night at the beach house, when Mikey pointed out to Leo and Raph that he could smell Donnie on April really strongly and the other way around...well, let's just say they recognized that particular smell and desperately wished for brain bleach every time they detected it. Leo had showered repeatedly that morning for that very reason.

Like right now.

Donatello was humming to himself, preparing some tea while Leonardo sat on the table, somewhat mortified at how strongly April's scent was coming off of Donnie. Wait...

Donatello had been having sex regularly, and he needed sex advice. But was that really the best idea? He supposed Donnie would be more sympathetic than his other brothers and there was no way he was going to Splinter with this. There was no one else in the room...

"Donnie." He sighed.

"Hm?" The bo-wielding turtle turned to his brother and smiled. "Hey Leo, what's up?"

"I...need your advice on something." He admitted. Donatello looked surprised for a moment; he wasn't sure Leo had ever come to him for advice before. What could he possibly give Leo advice about? Still, he grabbed his fresh mug of tea and sat across from Leo, nodding to him.

"Sure, Leo. What's up?"

"Well...you know, you and April...I mean, _I _know you and April...have been...doing...stuff." He said, looking at his younger brother sheepishly before glancing away. Donatello sighed; he knew someone was going to say something at some point. He usually showered when he could after sex, but since the first time, when he had forgotten...he figured it wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't like he was going to be able to hide that forever from his family anyway.

"Yeah...we have." He took a sip of tea. "What about it?"

"I um..." Leo could feel his cheeks burning. "I was wondering how that was going for you."

"Um...Leo, I don't kiss and tell, but if this is you being a big brother and worried about my happiness I can assure you everything is great."

"It's...neither of those. I needed to...talk to someone who'd understand."

"Understand...?"

"Last night, Karai and I..." He sighed deeply and left the confession hanging, figuring that Donnie could fill in the blanks. Judging by the spray of tea now coating the table, he had been correct.

"YOU. WHAT?!" He raised his voice, slamming his hands on the table and flying out of his seat. He had long accepted Karai into their lives and knew that Leo still had a soft spot for her...but he didn't know they were even a couple.

"Donnie, Donnie shhh!" Leo tried to silence him, waving his hands wildly. "I don't want everyone to know, okay? I'm just really confused." Leonardo's eyes were pleading and Donatello found himself taking a moment to calm down before slumping into his seat and speaking again.

"Let me get make sure I have this correct: you had sex with Karai."

"Um...yeah."

"And you're telling me...why?"

"Because...I love her, Don. I thought we were...and she says we weren't. That she doesn't 'do this.'"

"Doesn't do what? She had sex with you, didn't she?"

"She says it was just for comfort, she felt like she needed to be close to someone."

"Well, that would certainly do the trick." Donatello stood to get some paper towels so he could wipe off the table. "But...did this come out of nowhere? Have you been doing other...things?"

"I mean, we've kissed before, but...no. We've never even gotten close to what happened last night."

"Wow." Donatello rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I um...don't really know what to say." He considered things for a moment, rubbing his hand over his chin. "April and I...it wasn't like that for us."

"I know...but...what do I do? Everything is different now. What if I lose her completely? Do I tell her I love her, do I just never bring it up again...I don't know what to do."

"Leo...I don't know what to tell you." Donatello sighed, wadding up the used paper towel and throwing it away. "With April...we've never had sex, we've always made love. And it took us a long time to get there. But...when I first told her I loved her, it was a mistake. I blurted it out, and she accepted it and reciprocated my feelings after she had had time to think. I remember the time between telling her and having her tell me...and I think I get how you feel."

"But do you regret telling her that way?"

"No. It was stupid and just sort of happened, and neither one of us were prepared...but it started everything that came after, and I'm grateful for that. I guess all I can tell you is let her come to you. And whatever happens...I'm here for you, Leo. Always." His blue masked brother nodded and smiled at him momentarily before turning thoughtful.

"Thanks, Donnie." He rose from the table, heading for the turnstiles. "I'll be out." Watching his older brother leave, Donatello shook his head and smiled.

That moment of advising Leo had been nice...he wondered if it was ever going to happen again.

...

He had been out for a run two nights later when she found him. Those two days had been just as bad as Donnie said, and with her not-quite-silent footfall behind him he hoped that they would come to an end, that at the very least they could stop avoiding each other. He turned to face her then, trying to keep his expression guarded, something he was positive he was failing at.

"Leo..." Karai sighed. "I'm sorry." Leo practically fell of the roof with his surprise and whirled around at her to see if she was joking. Her amber eyes wouldn't meet his except for an occasional guarded look. She was serious.

"What?!" He looked at her, shocked. "You're apologizing?!"

"Pfft." She scoffed. "It's not that remarkable." But she crossed her arms and avoided his gaze as she continued, "I...shouldn't have done that with you the other night. I didn't know it meant anything to you."

"Karai..." he sighed deeply. "You mean...everything to me." He looked away from her. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you that before...I shouldn't have invited the physical stuff knowing I had feelings for you." Karai shook her head.

"No...it's what I needed. I needed all of this, Leo." She rubbed her arms nervously. "I'm um...not very good with telling people I care for them." In that moment, Leo felt his heart lift. He approached her to take her hands, amber meeting blue, and he knew it was true.

"I love you too."

**:D Drop me a review, peeps! **


	12. Interlude: Requested Scenes

**Hey, a lot of people requested to see a few particular scenes, so I'm writing those out for all of you lovelies before we move on :) Responding to some reviews below:**

**cari- Thank you so much what a compliment! No two relationships are the same :) Leo is the one saying the last line there, sorry if that was unclear!**

**flynalien- Thank you! *hugs***

**...**

**Timeline: Pre-Chapter 8**

He had yelled at her more times than she could count.

The Shredder was no stranger to intimidation, and Karai knew this. She had seen her father 'deal with' enough incompetent henchmen in her time to know exactly when an interaction with The Shredder had gone nuclear. She knew when her father had had enough, and when he could be pushed just a little more...

Or at least she thought she'd known.

The Shredder had made it clear many times; he wouldn't hesitate to take out anyone who was in the way of him resolving the vendetta with Hamato Yoshi. But...through all the threats he'd made, all the times he'd pushed her in training, all the times he'd _implied _he would do whatever it took...

She wiped her jaw again, the slash now gracing it still seeping blood.

Karai had always been the exception. She'd even heard his henchmen bemoaning the fact that Shredder's little girl (actually, it had been 'little bitch,' but that henchman hadn't lasted very long after that comment so the name hadn't been repeated) got all the toys and glamorous missions and daddy's adoration on top of that. After all, wasn't she part of the reason he wanted to take down Hamato so badly? Because of what the old man had done to _them_?

She took out her sewing kit, hardly even wincing as she sewed up the cut.

There were no exceptions anymore.

...

**Timeline: Post-Chapter 10**

Donatello groaned when the sunlight invaded his senses, trying to turn and then simply sighing. What time was it, anyway? He cracked open an eye to glance at April's alarm clock. 7:15, that was good. No one would be up for a while since this was a vacat-

_April's alarm clock. _

He sat up as a knee-jerk reaction, causing the angel in his arms to stir.

"Don, what..." Bleary-eyed, she turned to look at the clock.

"Shh shh shh shh!" He hushed her, putting a finger to his lips. "April, I didn't go back to my room last night. I'll have to sneak back before-"

"You're hard?" She questioned, glancing down at the bulge at the base of his plastron and ignoring his concern.

"It uh...it happens in the morning." He turned to leave when her hand over him directly stopped him in his tracks.

"Why don't we take care of it, then?"

"April, I should really be getting back-"

"Donnie, it's 7:15. No one's gonna be up for a while..." She slid her hand around to un-tuck his tail. "It started to feel really good at the end...I want to try again."

"You're...you're still sore though, aren't you?"

"A bit, yeah. But I want to try. Please, Donnie?"

"Now that's not fair." He smiled warmly and kissed her forehead. "You know I can't say no to you." April gave a delighted sigh when he fused his lips to hers and began to play with her labia and clitoris to warm her up, breaking the kiss with her only to suck on her breasts again to get her ready swiftly. When he felt her grow slick he was satisfied and sat up to grab the lubricant from the bedside table.

"Allow me." April smiled, excited about how acutely hard he was when he dropped down and relishing his little moan when she slicked him up as slowly as she could, watching his face for a reaction. She noted the little crease in his brow, remembering last night when he became so much more forceful towards the end of their lovemaking. As much as she adored the gentlemanly side of him, that had been such a thrill to see how much he wanted her expressed so explicitly. She smirked then and bent down, smoothly taking his tail between her lips.

"Hah!" He gasped. "Ap, April what..." She increased the vacuum then, tweaking the end of the tail with the tip of her tongue before answering.

"You remember last night, before you finished, when you just...took me?" She leaned over him, sucking on the pulse point at his neck. "I want you to do that again. I want you to take me, Donatello..." He gulped, his eyes wide.

"You want me to just..." He trailed off, looking her up and down. She really was beautiful, and he wanted her very much...but could he really do that? April was a treasure, not something to just be taken. "April, I don't know if I can do that. I want to make love to you, I can't just..."

"It won't not be making love just because you're more forceful, Donnie." She assured him, shifting so she was lying down while simultaneously pulling him so he was sitting upward above her. "Show me how much you want me." She whispered, parting her legs and smiling at him sweetly. His eyes traveled down her form, her lily-white skin and heady scent calling to him...

"April..." he whispered, leaning down and kissing her neck. "April..." Forceful was what she wanted, right? He figured he could try...he scraped his teeth against her neck softly, drawing a gasp from her.

"Oh, _Donnie..." _She encouraged, whimpering slightly to spur him on. He smiled and bit down softly, moving his hand up her midsection swiftly to fondle her. She moaned and hooked one leg over his carapace, bucking into him forcefully. He broke away from her skin and groaned, biting down firmly on her neck and thrusting towards her in kind. "Please..." she whimpered, and he couldn't resist.

"_Yes." _He growled, positioning himself at her entrance and thrusting inside of her. April gave a clipped cry, and he paused a moment until she began to move, squirming against him and begging him to move. With another low growl he held onto her shoulders and rolled his hips forcefully, trying to bury himself inside her as far as he cold. Her mewls and squirms and flushed cheeks and heaving chest, all of it was April and none of it was enough. He drove into her center with abandon, all the while kissing and biting and slicking his tongue over any skin he could reach, he could hear her and feel her and smell her and see her but he needed to taste her too, needed every part of her that he could get.

"Don-_Donnie!" _She cried out suddenly, and he felt an intense rippling sensation surround his manhood, coaxing him inside of her and drawing his pleasure to a sudden climax. He panted when everything became clear again, opening his eyes to smile at the angel lying beneath him.

"Did you, was that..." He seemed to have trouble articulating himself, but she understood all the same, nodding and tucking her arms in when he picked her up to cradle her against his chest.

"I love you..." She whispered into his plastron. He echoed the sentiment with a kiss dropped to the top of her head and held her close, content to lie there for now. He would sneak back into his room as soon as this stopped being so comfortable.

...

**Timeline: Post-Chapter 11**

Leo was pleasantly surprised by Karai coming to his door that night.

"Hey there." She smirked before launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and fusing her mouth to his. Leo's eye ridges shot up in surprise and he backed into the room, closing the door as quietly as he could behind her.

"Ka-rai-wha-are-yo" He managed to get out between kisses as the forceful kunoichi shoved him down onto his futon and threw her shirt over her head.

"What's it look like?" She smiled, untying his mask and throwing it as far away as she could manage. Leo laughed into her next fervent kiss before pushing her away lightly, kissing her forehead before cradling her head in one of his large hands.

"Karai, not so fast." He ran his fingers through her short hair tenderly. "We have time, we don't have to make love at record pace." Karai didn't balk at the phrase, but she sat back on her haunches and looked at him a bit wearily. She'd been trying to avoid a conversation with this; she wasn't particularly good at expressing herself.

"I'm not sure how to, um..." She sighed. "Leo...I want to...I just don't know how."

"Karai..." he sighed, smiling. "Karai, I don't know how to either. But we love each other. We'll find our own way." She gave him a lopsided smile and kissed him again, her hands drifting down to undo his belt.

"Well then..." she held back a light laugh. "We better get started."

**Hope you all liked the bonus scenes! **


	13. Asking

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE. My Apriltello muse just hasn't really been super present as of late...feel free to spam me with fluffy fanart and whatnot. Responding to reviews below!**

**cari- Of course I responded to you, I respond to all of my reviews, I'm so excited and flattered whenever I get one and I am always thrilled to get reviews from people who haven't reviewed in the past, it makes ME feel honored. *hugs* **

**Guest- I can relate pretty much exactly to your first sentence here XD I am SO flattered to hear you look forward to my updates. Their lack of protection probably won't have any repercussions; neither one of them have ever been with anyone and it's impossible for them to reproduce, so they're actually okay in that department. As for Mr. O'Neil...read on :D**

**Guest- Yay! :D**

**herpiderp- There's some Donnie and Mr. O'Neil in this chapter, but no interruption scene yet. I may add one in later. :)**

**Time skip, April is 19 and Donnie is 18. **

Kirby O'Neil had been having his morning coffee when he heard the tapping at the kitchen window. He turned and saw Donatello waiting outside, looking rather nervous. Smiling at the boy the doctor rose.

"Donnie, hi!" Kirby greeted as he went to open the window. "April's at a class right now, sorry."

"Oh no, Mr. O'Neil, I'm aware." Donatello specified as he slipped through the window. "I um, I actually wanted to speak with you, if this isn't a bad time."

"Oh!" The psychologist rubbed his beard for a moment, pondering. "Any time, Don. And for the millionth time, you can call me Kirby." He smiled at the boy fondly and pulled out another chair at the kitchen table, gesturing to it grandly before sitting down himself. "Have a seat." Donatello hesitated before sitting, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"I..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You know April and I have been together for three years now." Mr. O'Neil nodded, smiling.

"She's been very happy with you, and I'll always be grateful to you for protecting her from the Kraang, Donnie."

"I...I really love your daughter. She's the most amazing person in so many ways...I could go on about her for hours, really."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...but you already know how wonderful she is...and that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"This." Donatello broke eye contact with the older man to slip a hand into his belt and place a small velvet box on the kitchen table, gently sliding it over to his girlfriend's father. Kirby stared at it for a moment, wide-eyed, before taking it into his hands and opening it to confirm his suspicions.

"Did you make this?"

"Yeah."

"...I'm guessing you haven't asked her yet?"

"No."

"I...I'm sorry to keep you in suspense here Don, but I don't know what to say. You're both so young."

"Well...we wouldn't be getting married right away. And...it wouldn't be a legal thing, persay. It would just be you and my family. Splinter has volunteered to do something, a ceremonial thing."

"So your father knows about this?"

"Yes. He's not sure how he feels about it."

"I'm not either...you've been so good for April, really you have. I just...this is a big thing."

"It is. But so is how I feel about your daughter." Donnie sighed and went to rub at the back of his neck. "I understand if you want me to wait. But...I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't sure of how I felt, Mr. O'Neil."

"I still have some qualms about your age, I'm not going to lie to you. But...I raised a sensible girl, and I know Master Splinter raised sensible boys." Was he really saying this?

April had always looked on the more optimistic side of things. She was his gorgeous little fire cracker, his little freckled angel. After he had lost his wife she had been the one brightness in his life, the first thing on his mind every morning and the last thing on his mind at night. She was everything to him, his entire world...could he really just let someone take her as their wife, especially when they were so young?

But he looked at Donatello...and he could tell that the boy knew all of these things. He could feel the tension between them, sense Donatello's want for this to go his way, because he loved and treasured April almost as much as Kirby did. He could see it with every gap toothed smile Donatello shot her, with the way his entire being relaxed when April walked into a room, with the way he cradled her as he kissed her...something he hadn't actually meant to see that one time he walked in on them.

"Well...I guess you'll just have to see what April thinks." He smiled warmly at Donatello, whose face split into a grin instantly and flushed with excitement, who couldn't stop bouncing on the balls of his feet when he thanked Kirby and wished him goodnight, whose eyes were twinkling with unshed tears of joy when he realized he would have a chance to make April his for the rest of his life.

Yes, Kirby reflected as Donatello left, he was really giving this boy permission to propose to his daughter.

He was still a fan of long engagements, though.

...

None of the Hamato brothers were particularly good at keeping secrets.

Ever since Donatello had asked Mikey to help him prepare a picnic basket for April and himself (he didn't have a lot of options- Mikey was the only person in the lair who had any remote skill with preparing food) all of the brothers AND Karai had figured out that something big was coming. Karai had actually been helpful, smirks and snide comments aside; she had gone shopping for Donatello, purchasing him candles, roses, fresh food, anything he would need to make the night special. Mikey had been helping with the menu and romantic advice that Donnie took with a smile and nod. Leo had been smug but supportive, and Raph teased him mercilessly with every opportunity he got.

Kirby and Splinter were also in on the plan, contributing by clearing up Donnie and April's schedules as best they could. Kirby had also lent Donnie the use of his roof; the townhouse he shared with his daughter had a broad clear of the sky and he helped the young man set up a blanket, candles and champagne glasses (he had purchased some bubbly for the occasion, figuring it wouldn't hurt to let the kids celebrate and trusting they wouldn't go overboard) on the chosen evening, taking his leave with a wink thrown Donnie's way before abandoning the place to let romance do its thing.

...

"Dad, I'm home!" April called as she entered the front door, slipping off her flip flops and heading for the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. "Class was really boring today, all kinds of..." her speech trailed off as she entered the kitchen and noticed a note on the fridge.

_Your dad's out for the night. Meet me on the roof. _

_-Donnie_

She raised an eyebrow and smiled as the thumbed his name affectionately. He must have been planning something romantic for her...she wondered why. Their anniversary wasn't for another month, it wasn't her birthday...she speculated as she climbed the stairs. Was this a just because thing? Donnie was a very romantic guy; it wouldn't be particularly out of character for him to do something like this. Stopping into her room quickly she pulled on jeans, a nice white blouse and let her hair down before heading for the roof.

"Don?" She called, climbing up the stairs from the attic. She unlatched the top door and flipped it, climbing smoothly onto the roof and standing to dust off her jeans.

"Hey there." Donatello greeted smoothly, turning and smiling at her. He gestured to a spread blanket below him where a picnic basket sat next to some candles, a vase of red roses, and a bucket of champagne. "Care to join me?"

"Donnie..." she breathed, moving forward to take his hand. "You did all this? What for?" He pulled her into a hug, smiling his gap-toothed grin.

"Because I love you, April." He chuckled, pulling her away from the hug and leading her to the blanket. "Champagne?"

"Yes please." She smiled, folding her legs. "Also...do I want to know how you got that?"

"Your dad may have had something to do with it." He smiled, popping the cork and pouring a glass for her and then himself. "I've never actually had this before...is it any good?"

"It's an acquired taste, I guess." April shrugged, taking a drink. "I've only ever had it at special occasions like my cousin's wedding or New Year's, but I like it." Donatello eyed it warily before taking a sip himself.

"Interesting." He reflected after swallowing. "Sort of...bread-y, almost. I like it." Setting his glass down beside him he turned, opening the basket and bringing out plates, chopsticks and a paper package.

"Pizza gyoza?" April guessed. Donnie nodded with a grin, opening the package and splitting the dumplings between them.

"Your favorite." He brought up his glass for a toast. "To us."

"To us." She echoed as they touched their glasses together and leaned in for a kiss.

...

After dinner and dessert (Mikey's chocolate cake, one of the dishes he didn't try to 'improve'), April had curled into Donatello's side to watch the stars and leisurely work on her second glass of champagne. Normally he would've been content to sit there and snuggle but after making the plans he'd made all he could think about was the box in his belt.

"Hey..." he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Hm?" April pulled away from him so she could get a better look at his face. "What is it, Donnie?" He took a deep breath and began before he could lose his nerve,

"April...you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You're funny; you always put a smile on my face. You're kind and compassionate; you're the only person I've ever met who knows what I'm talking about most of the time, you're so smart, and brave, and beautiful. I could sit here all day and talk and I'd still never manage to properly convey everything you are to me." Her eyes grew misty with his words and she pressed a hand to her mouth, blinking back the tears before she could get really emotional.

"Donnie...I love you." She finally managed when had had some time to process her emotions. He smiled fondly back at her.

"I love you too. Being able to call you mine for the past three years has been the best honor I've ever had." He turned and took the box out of his belt, willing his hands to stop shaking as he opened the lid and turned to face her. "And I was wondering, April O'Neil, if I could go on having that honor for the rest of my life."

Her sky-colored eyes blinked down at the ring, lovingly nestled in black velvet. It was a silver band designed to look like twisted branches with a minuscule sakura blossom like her necklace lying on top.

"A sakura..." She breathed, looking down at the ring with misty eyes and then back up at him. She reached for the ring and took it from the box, turning it over in her fingers for a few long moments before meeting his eyes. "Donnie, yes."

"Y-yes? You're saying yes?" He repeated breathlessly, not quite able to believe it. She slipped the ring onto her finger then.

"YES!" She shouted in her joy, tackling him. Donatello laughed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him.

"We're going to be married..." He kissed her temple, her cheek, her mouth. "You're going to be my wife..."

"I know..." She whispered, fusing her mouth to this. She tried not to giggle giddily into his kiss and sighed, moving to straddle him. He sighed happily, sliding his hands down her torso to keep her hips grounded.

"I...love you...so..._much..." _He informed her while he alternated kisses between her neck and mouth. April murmured the sentiment back to him, untying his mask, setting it aside and swiftly removing her shirt.

"...what?" She asked when Donnie paused his kisses.

"Here?" He gulped, glancing back at the door. April smiled and placed a loving hand on his cheek, turning his head so he was facing her.

"You and the stars and the rest of our lives. I can't imagine anything better." He smiled back at her comment, sometimes she seemed like more of a romantic than he was. Still...the roof? They would have to keep quiet at the very least. But Kirby had promised to text him to let him know when he was coming home...

"Mmmm..." He sighed as he pulled down one of her bra straps, nuzzling her shoulder. "That does sound nice..."

"Doesn't it, though?" She smirked, looking at him with sultry, half-lidded eyes as she removed her bra and leaned back a bit to give him a better view. Donatello growled deep in his throat,

"Yes..." before practically lunging at her, supporting her back with his hand and claiming one of her breasts with his mouth.

"Oh!" She cried, moaning and whimpering as he trailed over her breast with his tongue. April pushed him back after a minute, prompting him to lie on his carapace as she herself began mapping a trail over his plastron with her mouth, running her tongue through the various creases and rubbing little circles over his chest and stomach. He was sensitive here, she'd discovered. Not as much as a human, but he could stil feel pressure and change in temperature on his plastron and carapace, something she took advantage of whenever she could.

"Gah, uh, _April..." _He moaned as she made her way back up to his face and peppered kisses right along the edge of his shell, where the skin was especially sensitive. "Hah," he panted as she dipped her tongue into the base of his throat. "April, you're really deter-_ungh..._determined tonight."

"It's been a week and a half and you've just proposed to me." She scraped her teeth over his neck. "I'm a little more than _determined _to have you right now." With a growl of her own she ripped apart the button of her jeans and forced them down her legs before yanking Donnie's belt off of him and demanding he drop down. Panting, he complied and dropped into her waiting hand, hissing as she ran her hand up and down his shaft and rubbed her thumb in circles over his slit.

"_April..." _He bucked his hips, panting as he felt the coil of arousal wind tight in his stomach.

"Hm?" She blinked innocently before crouching down and taking him into her mouth. He let out a strangled cry at that, forgetting his earlier thought that he should be quiet. He panted hard as she sucked, drawing the vacuum of her mouth up and down his shaft a few times before she felt a pressure on her shoulders.

"I want you." He insisted, lightly trying to push her up. "Tonight, right now...I want you, April." She glanced up, surprised, and he just looked so _sincere, _with his brow creased and his gaze burning. April smiled at her lover, prompting him to do the same.

"Okay..." she nodded, trying not to get too emotional. This, this right here was why she had agreed to marry him. Here she was, trying to give him a blow job, and he had just pushed her away in favor of being joined with her because he wanted the emotional connection. That was just so _Donnie. _She moved to him, straddling his lap and slipping him inside of her smoothly with one hand while she laid her forehead on his, looking deep into his red-brown eyes and feeling completely at home.

_I could get used to this..._she gasped when he rolled his hips, feeling relieved to know that here, in his arms, joined with him, was where she would belong for the rest of her life.

**Okay, so I have an announcement to make that may upset some of you: I'm really lost on my inspiration for this fic, so I only have another two chapters planned and then I'm going to finish it off there. The reason this chapter took so long was because I just haven't felt inspired to write this story. Reviews have dropped off a bit, and I just haven't had much in the way of Apriltello feels recently. I'm not even sure how the next two chapters are gonna go, but I really want to at least give this fic an ending. Thank you all for reviewing and supporting me, I'll see you at the next chapter. :)**


	14. Mating

**Mating season! :D**

It was spring again. April LOVED springtime, the birds, the weather, the rampant sex with Donatello while he dealt with the mating season...it was an all around win-win, really. It wasn't that she was unsatisfied during other times of the year; Donatello was a generous lover. But during the beginning of spring it was like he constantly couldn't help himself. When she stretched in the morning he growled with desire, when the fiddled with her hair he stared blatantly at her fingers, when she sat next to him he nuzzled into her neck like he was drawn to her magnetically.

Like he was doing now, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder while she worked on a midterm paper and tried to ignore his fingers skimming underneath the hemline of her shirt. She sighed happily as he nibbled at her neck, gasping and finally setting her laptop aside when he began using his tongue.

"You are so _distracting." _She giggled, pecking his lips.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I...it's just been on my mind _constantly._ More so than before. And you just..." He nibbled at her neck again, sliding his thick fingers up underneath her top. "You smell so _good, _April. So..." He rubbed his cheek against hers roughly, something he did to mark her with his scent, as he had informed her, some sort of turtle instinct left over from before he was mutated.

"Woah!" She giggled when he laid her down on the couch swiftly, hovering over her and nipping at the edges of her neckline. "I got it, I got it..." She unbuttoned her shirt quickly, sighing happily when he gave little licks and kisses all up and down her torso and yanked down her shorts to nuzzle into her womanhood. He kissed and licked, growling deeply when he heard her mewl above him. Running his hands over her thighs, he parted her legs and smoothly inserted his tongue into her.

_Taste..._He thought, rubbing his fingers along the ridges of her lips. _Her taste...so good..._he withdrew his tongue then, only to thrust it in again, delighting in her cry of pleasure. _  
_

"Donnie, _please..." _She panted. Trying not to smirk he withdrew his tongue and slid a hand up and under her thigh to prop her leg on his shoulder. Not even bothering to remove his belt he dropped down and entered her in one swift motion, sighing with relief when he felt her familiar tight walls around him. Grunting, he thrust into her with abandon as his pleasure increased, it was like he had been dying of thirst and she was his first drink of water in days. April was breathing heavily beneath him, keeping her hands on his shoulders to help ground herself and assist her in moving with him all at the same time.

When he began to hit his peak he cried out and speared into her even faster, trying to prolong his high, prolong the connection, to give her everything he had for as long as he could. He hadn't even realized he had collapsed on top of her post-orgasm until he felt her nudging his shoulder.

"I should get a shower in, Don..." she mumbled. "And you're heavy..." Chuckling, he pushed himself up and swept her into his arms, nuzzling her again before taking her upstairs to the bathroom himself.

...

April climbed down from his arms as soon as they crossed the threshold so she could adjust the water before Donnie did; she liked her water as hot as she could stand and was very particular about it. Donnie looked around the room; he hadn't been in her bathroom in a while. He liked how warm the decor was; peach walls and tan towels lent a cozy feel to the room that the lair didn't quite have with all the chrome and dark colors.

"Water's good!" April chirped, shedding her bra. "We'll need to remember to pick up my clothes from the couch before Dad gets home tonight." Donatello nodded with agreement, bending over to remove his knee pads. April slid the shower door open more and stepped into the shower, sighing as the spray hit her. Having removed his knee pads, Donnie came up from his bend...and nearly lost his breath at the sight in front of him. Or...lack of sight. The glass on the shower door had fogged up and he could see only the top of April's shoulders and head. Even with that small glance, he was tantalized at the droplets of water rolling over her shoulders, the blissful expression on her face, the bright red strands of hair that had soaked and clung to her swan like neck...he shoved off his pads, ripped off his mask and belt and practically ran to the shower, sliding open the back half of the door and stepping inside.

"Hey there." April greeted, turning to wink at him as she lathered up her hair with her rosemary-mint shampoo. Donatello stared, slack-jawed, at her wet and shining form, his eyes roving over her round behind and the curve of breast he saw as she turned. He watched her shoulders blades roll as she lathered and let his eyes trail lower again, hoping to get a peek at her vulva. "You alright?" Her words snapped him right out of this trance.

"I...you, this is. Um." To break the tension (and ignoring her knowing smile so he didn't stammer more) he reached around her to grab her loofah and floral body wash out of the shower caddy in front of her. "Let me get your back." He smiled sheepishly, squirting some soap onto the loofah and lathering it over her shoulder blades, hoping that having something to do would keep his mind off of the way the little soap bubbles traveled down her back smoothly and highlighted the curves of her buttocks before traveling down her long...smooth...legs...

"Donnie?" She looked over her shoulder again. "Are you o-" He cut her off by dropping the loofah to the floor of the shower and lunging forward, massaging a breast with one hand and probing her with the other.

_"_It always astonishes me how you never fail to look gorgeous, even in nothing but soap bubbles." He whispered in her ear, slipping his finger inside. "It's a talent of yours, that's for sure."

"S-soap bubbles?" She asked, trembling when his deft fingers pumped in and out of her. "Was I giving you a show, Donatello?" She sighed and crouched down, taking him with her so he was positioned behind her while she stayed on all fours.

"The best, April." He dropped down and entered her swiftly, groaning with thrust after thrust. This, next to missionary, was his favorite position. Missionary was only his favorite because he could look into her eyes as they made love, but this was thrilling as well, blindly thrusting and having nothing but her voice to go on to know how she was liking it. Judging by her cries and her womanhood shuddering around him, she was liking it quite a bit. "Gah, _April!" _He cried as he came, riding out his orgasm as he had before until he could see more then white again. He panted when they were done, caressing her hips and buttocks lovingly with his hands.

"...We should probably finish getting clean." April giggled. Donatello smiled warmly at her, pulling out and offering a hand up, thinking that getting clean was not nearly as fun as getting dirty had been.

...

"Karai, are you sure this is a good idea?" Leo whispered as he looked around the workshop. "Donnie's gonna kill us if he finds out."

"_Donnie _is in the room next to ours with April, and you said you didn't want to to it anywhere near them doing it. You've nixed literally every other place I've suggested. You really just don't want to-"

"Fine, fine, here is fine." He held her to him from behind and ran his hands along her sides. "Just...gah, Karai." He bit down on her shoulder lightly. "I've been going nuts for you all day." She smirked and leaned back to whisper to him,

"Then get in the Shellraiser and let's fuck in the driver's seat." She slid her hand down the front of his plastron and cupped the bottom, grinning when he shivered and nodded. She loved it when Leo was compliant. With a wink thrown his way she headed over to the Shellraiser, quietly opening the side door and slipping inside. It seemed she was barely in the door when Leo was kissing her, biting and nipping at her neck and collarbone while his hands made short work of her clothing.

"Leo, it's only been a day."

"_Too long." _He growled, dropping down and slipping his member between her legs. He rubbed against her clothed center, groaning. Karai smirked.

"No foreplay?" She teased, fluttering her lashes and backing away demurely. "Leonardo, I am a woman with desires of my own. I feel that you're being very inconsiderate-"

"Karai..._please." _

"Oh, Leonardo. You know that begging gets you everywhere with me." She turned quickly and pinned him against the wall, taking him in one hand. "You poor little thing, you've really missed me that much?" Slipping her spare knife out of her ankle strap (she always had one on her, even when she slept) she cut her shorts and removed them in one swift motion. Not bothering to remove her thong she simply pushed the string to the side when she straddled Leo and guided him inside of her. He sighed with relief.

"_Yes." _He insisted, rubbing his cheek against hers. Karai smiled at the warm gesture and rolled her hips, eager to alleviate his tension despite all of her teasing. "Oh...Karai..."

"Hm?" She asked casually, nipping his neck.

"I- did you...did you hear something?" Karai gasped, pulling her tank top down to cover her lower half when the door to the Shellraiser opened.

...

"You sure do like your tech." April giggled as Donnie pulled her into the workshop.

"Guilty as charged." He admitted, running right up to the Shellraiser. "But this way we can christen the Shellraiser AND give Leo and Karai some space. Win-win, right?" April rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Honestly, I'm surprised we haven't gotten here yet." She reflected. "Wait...wasn't there that time on the hood when I-"

"Oh yeah..." Donnie blushed. "That was...we should do that again sometime." He smiled and kissed her neck. "So this won't be a christening, persay." He shrugged while licking at her pulse point. "It'll still be fun."

"Mhmm..." April hummed, rubbing at the front of his plastron. "It sure will be." Donnie smiled and opened the door, gesturing inside gallantly.

"My lady." April gave a mock-curtsy as she stepped inside and was immediately pinned by Leonardo with a sword at her throat.

"..._April?!"_ He balked. "What...aren't you and Donnie-"

"April!" Donnie had run into the vehicle when he heard her hit the floor and was astonished to see his brother at his fiance's throat. "Leo, what the shell are you doing?!"

"Donnie, what are you doing here?" Leo demanded, standing and helping April up. "I thought you were some sort of intruder come to steal the Shellraiser!"

"What am I doing in here? What are YOU doing in-" Donatello noticed Karai in the corner; she had now removed her tank top to wrap around her bottom half and was wearing a sports bra. He also noticed her shredded shorts off to the side. "You...and Karai..._in the Shellraiser?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" _

"We were trying to give you guys space where you were!"

"That's what WE were trying to do!" Donnie yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "I can't believe you were doing it in the SHELLRAISER, of all places!"

"What, were we supposed to do it in the dojo?" Leo asked sarcastically. "That would be disgusting!" With growing horror he noted the intense blushes that had suddenly flushed onto Donnie and April's cheeks. "...You did it in the dojo?! We spend most of our day in there!"

"Can we just agree this never happened?" April piped up from her place beside Leo.

"I second that." Karai agreed, tightening her top around her hips. "That this never happened and we'll all just go back to our rooms." Leonardo frowned in disappointment.

"...We're not gonna..." He trailed off, his eyes roving over Karai's form.

"...We have to leave?" Donnie practically pouted.

"No, we can finish. April, Donnie, would you mind turning around for a second?" Karai quipped. "NO, Leo. We're going to bed." Wishing April and Donnie goodnight she tied her top around her hips and tugged Leonardo out of the Shellraiser with all the dignity she could muster.

"So...they're gone..."

"Donnie, I've kinda lost the mood..." April admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Maybe in a little while? Let's go get some tea." Donnie sighed, showing her out the door and glumly shutting the Shellraiser behind him.

"Okay..." He slung an arm around her and dropped a kiss to the top of her head as they walked. "I'm sorry I've been so nuts, April. Just..."

"Mating season. I know." She smiled up at him, kissing his cheek. "At least it's a gradual thing, and this is only the first full day you've had these urges. I'd say you're doing all right." He sighed happily, leaning his head against hers.

"I love you, April."

"Love you too, Don."

**One more chapter to go, everyone! Drop me a review. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **


	15. Union

**I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET HERE. Totally lost my muse for a while, but I wanted to give you guys the best last chapter I could, so here it is. :) I hope you all enjoy, and I'll leave some additional notes at the bottom. **

"Aaaand...perfect!" Karai tied off April's bun. "All right, now all we have is makeup...um, are you crying?"

"No, I just..." April wiped at her tearing eyes aggressively. "Thank you for helping me, after all that happened...knowing you're here toda-"

"April." Karai put a finger to her friend's lips. "I know what you're trying to say, and believe me that the past is past and I'm honored to be your friend. And...that I really, really suck at this 'emotion' stuff. Karai huffed, resisting the urge to run a hand through her pinned-up hair. "This is all sort of surreal for me too, believe me. I never thought I would have a friend like you...and for me to stand as witness on your wedding day is an honor I will always cherish."

"Karai, you liar. You do not suck at expressing your feelings, that was very eloquent." April nudged Karai's side with her elbow, smirking. "You just don't _like _expressing your feelings."

"Hmph." Karai turned April to face her, preparing a makeup brush. "Yeah whatever, I said my piece and I'm done. Let's just get you ready for the ceremony, Mrs. Hamato." April smiled at her, trying not to tear up again and closing her eyes so Karai could apply liner to them.

"Not yet, Karai."

"Close enough." Karai smiled softly, tipping April's chin to apply lip color. "Man, when Donnie sees you he's gonna faint."

"Heh." April smiled. "I hope not...I want my wedding to be memorable, but not for a reason like that." Karai laughed, turning and fetching a sakura hair comb made by Donatello and gently pushing it in to rest at the top of April's bun.

"You're all done, April."

"So...no more putting this off?"

"Nope, we're done with the stalling." Karai grinned. "Wanna go see your dad?" April nodded, smiling and taking Karai's hand as the other girl helped her to stand. April had worked for weeks in mastering the art of walking around in a kimono and traditional sandals, but she still needed a little support when standing. Arm-in-arm for companionship rather than necessity they made their way down the stairs and to the living room of the O'Neil beach house where Kirby was waiting to give away his most precious possession.

"April..." he breathed when he saw her, the name rushing from his lips with his surprised gasp. "You look...you're stunning." He smiled to Karai, "You look lovely as well, Karai." Karai grinned and passed April's hand to her father.

"Not nearly as lovely as the bride, Mr.O'Neil, and that's the point." Kirby took April's hand and smiled, looking her over more thoroughly. They decided not to be completely traditional with their wedding and went with what they had; for April this was one of Tang Shen's old kimono and sandals, tailored by Splinter to fit her exactly. The kimono was a dark blue covered in flowering trees and many different animals, it was colorful and bold just like its wearer. Her hair was in a simple bun atop her head, held with a red ribbon and decorated with the comb Donnie made for her. She wore her matching necklace and ring, and her makeup was simple yet pronounced to accentuate her eyes.

"He's ready, I think." Kirby, who was dressed in a suit squeezed her hand and went to the door, ducking out for a few moments. April did her best to relax, closing her eyes and smoothing her hands over her skirt, loving the fabric's feel. She could hear Karai adjusting her own red kimono next to her ("Freaking obi, stay put!") when she was startled by her father's hand on her forehead.

"Stray lock of hair." He said quietly, brushing it into place and taking April's hand. "My little firecracker, I am so proud of everything you've accomplished. I'm so glad you found a partner who loves you just as much as I do; who really understands all you are. I love you, April." Kirby pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "And Master Splinter is ready for you."

...

Donnie couldn't remember where he was.

He thought he had been on the beach with his brothers, waiting to get married...but then the door to the house opened and Karai came to stand on the other side of him and then Kirby had come out with-

_April. _Five letters that in absolutely no way did justice to the angel approaching him now. He had been feeling the sand under his feet and hearing the spray on his back and smelling the ocean's brine but now there was nothing, _nothing, _in his world but that girl approaching him. The swish of her silky kimono, her gentle smile, her lined eyes, everything was perfect about her at this moment...and she was going to be _his. _His _wife. _He was astonished that she was _real _when he finally took her hands.

Splinter took his cane, which he had decorated with white papers to create a makeshift _harai-gushi, _and waved it over the heads of the couple to purify them and the beach before speaking,

"I am so thankful that we can all be here today to celebrate the union of Donatello and April, even if we are doing it in our own humble manner...we are all here to witness the expression of love between these two that has grown and expanded over these past years. As a father, I feel incredibly fortunate to have this, and I will be forever grateful to April for recognizing the things I myself have come to admire in Donatello." Splinter paused to smile at his other three sons, Karai and Kirby. "Even knowing that I am no priest and this ceremony is not 'official' by legal standards, I feel overwhelmed with happiness that I am standing here with you all today and know that we are not just joining April and Donatello, we are all uniting this day as a family." He addressed Donatello and April directly then, hardly able to contain his smile. "You both have vows you have prepared, you may say them now." Donnie looked at April shyly, a blush apparent on his features.

"Well...hi there, April." Her responding giggle gave him a little more confidence and he stood straighter, clearing his throat. "April O'Neil...from the first time I saw you I knew you were going to be special to me. Me being the way I am, I never thought I would ever find anyone who could love me...until I met you. I was hoping after getting to know you that you could look past everything...and still I'm in awe that you can...well...no, maybe not." He put a finger to his chin, thinking, "I'm not in awe, really. I'm proud and happy and I feel so incredibly lucky that I have you in my life...and that you love me in return." Smiling to her, he took her hand again. "April, you are the love of my life. I promise I will be faithful to you, I promise I will stand by you in times of trouble and in times of happiness. I will love you until and after the day I die."

"Donatello." April swallowed, trying to clear her throat. "You came to me at the hardest time in my life, and I believed then...and I truly believe now that you are a blessing." His soft smile never wavered, but he squeezed her hands when she said that. "You and your family have helped me realize and grow in so many ways...and you've been the most wonderful friend that I ever could have asked for. I love you with all of my heart, and I always will." As her heart thrummed against her rib cage Splinter poured sake into three different cups and set them down on the table in front of them.

"In front of friends and family you two may now seal this marriage by sharing each cup of sake between you." Donnie had told her beforehand about the different Japanese traditions they would be including in the ceremony, and while she loved the mix of cultures, she really felt that sake was not her drink when she finished off the first cup after Donnie had had his sip. Lesson learned, she only sipped the other two but still felt a pleasant flush break over her cheeks...and then another, heavier feeling of warmth when she realized that she was married now. They hadn't really planned it, but kissed briefly regardless to the cheers of their family around them.

In that moment they both knew that despite any troubles they had from this point, they could handle whatever insecurities they would have along the way.

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING. This is my first big multi-chapter fic and I'm overwhelmed by all the support and positive reviews I've had, it's crazy to think that this whole fic just came out of me trying to satisfy an Apriltello craving one afternoon with a fluffy oneshot. XD Until next time, lovelies. ;)**


End file.
